


If one only remembers to turn on the light....

by Isrut



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Gen, I hope I make it, M/M, Slow Burn, Slowly working our way from year 1- year 7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isrut/pseuds/Isrut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn's first year of Hogwarts is rougher than he'd imagine. He's sorted into Slytherin, his best friend is in Ravenclaw, and he somehow finds himself sticking his neck out for a Gryffindor who seems to ruin his life in the process. He doesn't know if he'll ever see his second year at this rate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Year one: Finn Trooper and the Study Sessions

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally to be part of the Stormpilot Big Bang. I'm breaking it down into more manageable chapters in hopes for easier reading a better feedback!

     “Why do you hang out with them?” Rey asked one night while she and Finn studied for transfiguration. They had books scattered over a library table, using all the time they could before curfew to study. They couldn’t study together in their common room for one simple reason, they didn’t belong to the same house. Rey was in Ravenclaw and Finn got saddled into Slytherin. 

 

     Rey was really good with transfigurations, Finn wasn’t. It was great that she was being so helpful. He hardly had to help her in too many classes, she was smarter than him by a long shot, but he was grateful, in a strange way, when he had the chance to teach her something. Today wasn’t that day.

 

“What? With Ben and them? They aren’t so bad…” Finn tried to sound convincing as he shoved his hand against his temple. Ben Solo, Armitage Hux and Gwen Phasma were also first years in Slytherin with Finn. They had met on the train ride over and having been sorted into the same house cemented the friendship. They were some of the brightest wizards and witches in the first year class. Rey gave him a curious look which Finn found himself shying from some. Oh he knew that look. It was the look she gave Jessika Pava from Gryffindor when she was lying through her teeth about one thing or another, mostly about broom tricks.

 

“I saw Hux and Phasma the other day shaking down a Hufflepuff for some galleons.” She huffed with a slight glare. “Solo seems fidgety, and his mood is terrible. Come on Finn….”

 

The boy looked uncertain. Those were his only other friends and to an insider they didn’t seem so bad. Maybe it wasn’t what she thought it was. However, Rey was sharp, she wasn't prone lying, and came off as rather blunt. He drug his dark hands over his face and shook his head.

 

“I just… I have no other friends but you and them. I’ll keep what I can, it’s only the first year… Things will change as we settle more.” Finn said with a sigh and kept his gaze down in his book. There at least, he wouldn’t see her disappointment. He could feel it though, eyes staring into him, he swallowed thickly.

 

“I know their type… they’re going to just use you and throw you away…” She said softer, gentler. That was even worse than disappointment, concern. Finn didn’t look up at her, not even as her pale fingers touched his arm. Rey was right, she's always right, but he wanted her to be wrong on this.

 

“Rey…” His voice was pleading. “Please. Let’s just study… I’d rather pass this class and stay in the school rather than talk about them and fail.” Finn grumbled. It wouldn’t be their first or last minor argument about it. Rey pulled back, he could hear as she reshuffled her notes and leaned back in her chair.

 

“Fine, alright. What’s the incantation you use to fix a half done transfiguration?” Rey said holding up her book. Finn rubbed a hand over his face and groaned. He hated this class.

 

***

     Finn was coming down the staircase after having delivered some herbs from Professor Tano, the Potions Professor, to Madam Kalonia, the nurse. He got to leave class a bit early to do it and was heading back down to class to see if he could catch the last bit when a small, olive skin, wrinkled lady cornered him. Literally boxed him into a corner, he was trapped there under her gaze, which was comically large due to her very thick glasses. 

 

     “You!” She said jabbing him with a bracelet covered arm. “I know that aura.” Finn leaned his head back and gave a sound of dismay. What had he done to deserved this? It was Professor Kanata, Divinations. She’s been known to do this time to time. Stop someone and give a reading, whether they wanted it or not. It was said that it was to help them, but most the student thought her to be crazy. “That’s the aura of someone who wants to run.” She said thoughtfully, her tan hands reached over to grab his face and he tried to recoil. “Oh, Trooper. Where are you trying to go?” She gave a laugh and a grin. Finn’s face contorted into unease.  _ Run? Run where? I wouldn’t run from here... _

 

     “Back… Back to class actually.” He said stumbling over his first words as he tried to slip past her and out of her hands. This was becoming more than unnerving, the professor must have noticed his unease because she blinked her eyes as if coming to and then took a step back.

 

     “Be careful, Trooper.” She mused and watched him bolt off and trot down the steps. Kantana made a thoughtful _humph_ before someone joined her.

 

     “Another, Maz?” An old but cheerful voice said. The professor turned to see Headmaster Luke Skywalker and smirked.

 

     “Just trying to give fair warning. There’s always one…” She commented with a shrug, Luke gave her an amused smile. "I'd keep an eye on him." She added and began to walk away. "He's going to do something, I don't know what, but it'll be worth watching."

 

* * * * * * *

     “Trooper” Came a drawling voice from behind the dark skinned boy as came up to the potions door. He’d know the voice anywhere.  _ Hux. _ Finn turned and grinned to see the redhead along with Solo and Phasma. They were all just leaving potions class with the Gryffindors, just behind them he could see the flashes of red and gold ties as they moved past them to their next class.

 

“Hey guys.” Finn perked up, seeing his friends was like a breath of fresh air. “How was the last of potions?”

 

 “It was fine. Something about boils.” Hux said waving his hand to try to move the subject along.

 

 “Not boils. About how next class we will learn a forgetfulness potion.” Solo said with a smirk. “But it seems like some of us don’t need it, they’re already forgetful.” Phasma chuckled and covered her mouth slightly before nodding. Hux’s mood soured some at the implication. Finn's lips relaxed into a lopsided grin.

 

“Oh, yeah, good to know. I’ll review that tonight.” Finn said with a small nod. “Speaking of I have to...” Behind them a figure shifted, Finn tried to focus past them and saw that flash of gold again. A Gryffindor was lingering behind watching them.

 

“Well here’s an idea for you. Instead of studying with the Rey girl, come study with us tonight.” Phasma said stepping in front of the boys. “The boys are terrible at Magic History.. Or well history in general and I know you’re rather good with numbers. I am too but I can’t handle them alone.” Her pale hand rested on his robed shoulder. Finn didn’t think that the boys were actually in trouble, they seem to have no problems answering in class, he also didn’t want to leave Rey hanging.

 

“Uh… I mean.” Finn struggled with his words. “I had plans… with-” 

 

“See I told you he wouldn’t.” Snapped Solo, tense and terse. Had he missed something? Maybe something happened during class or, Finn wondered, maybe he was really failing and how had he not noticed. 

 

“No, no wait. I… I can do it. Let me just…”  _ Tell Rey….  _ But he was already being pulled away. Finn seemed to resign to it, he'd just have to apologize later, and really make up for it. Maybe he could sneak her a note before dinner. He kept his head down as they walked off.

 

“Great, we have some time before dinner to start, then we’ll finish after.” Phasma said with a smile as sh walked beside with two bickering Slytherins trailing behind.

 

      Coming out from behind a pillar, Poe frowned a moment. A Slytherin bullying a Slytherin? Is that what he just saw? He followed for a moment hearing parts of their conversation. Something about Rey.  _ Oh that nameless girl _ . Rey was the only person in the school with no last name. He’s seen her sneak out for broom flights, only because he had snuck out too. A Ravenclaw. Poe continued watching them until they turned down the hall to the library. He sighed and trotted away from the library. If he saw Rey he’d give her a heads up about the Trooper boy.

 

      After a pit stop at the common room to pick up his familiar, Poe went jogging down into the courtyard with the wiggly furball stuff in his robes. His familiar wasn’t one that was technically allowed, but he got some strings pulled and it helped a little that his parents were Aurors who fought alongside the Skywalkers in the old days. Once out in the open courtyard, Poe pulled out an orange and white, short legged, fluffy, butt wiggling corgi.

 

     “Poe!” Came a female voice behind him as he set the pup down to run around. Poe turned to grin at the dark haired, tan skinned Jessika Pava. His pup, BB, barked happily and ran off to meet her. “And the mutt!” She said with fake disdain before kneeling down to greet him.

 

     “Jess, come on. He’s pedigree!” He said with a laugh and pulled out a ball from his pocket. With a squeak BB turned his attention away from Pava, then Poe lobbed it away. BB went tearing after it. Jess shook her head and gave an eye roll.

 

     “I still can’t believe you got away with a dog as a familiar.” Jess said  as she stood up, dusting off her knees. "Only you could." Their shoulders bumped against each other and he grinned broadly.

 

     “Well why not? I doubt anyone's really asked. I’ve heard people bring toads and snakes even.” Poe crouched as BB came gallivanting back and deposited the ball in his hand. Poe chucked it again and sent the corgi running. “I don’t see those as helpful or companionable.” Jess snorted beside him as they watched BB slip around the courtyard.

 

     “Hey, so are you thinking about quidditch next year?” Jess asked as the watched BB run, another student picked up the ball and tossed it to the dogs delight.

 

     “I thought we weren’t allowed to yet?” Poe asked curiously. Of course he's thought about it, he'd be crazy not to, but he knew there was a bit of waiting that needed to be done.

 

     “I was thinking of just showing up anyway, the worst they could say is no.” Jess said and poked his arm. “You, me and Snap are they best in our class… so why not?” She paused. “Poe?” She nudged him. The boy had been staring off at a girl, sitting cross legged across the way looking off into the distance. She was obviously waiting and he was obviously not listening to Pava.

 

     “Yeah, hey… That’s that Rey, girl right? You talk to her a lot.” Poe questioned quietly and nodded to the Ravenclaw. Jess followed his gaze and nodded when she spotted the tipical three buns Rey sported. Yeah, Jess talked to her a lot about flying and quidditch world cups. And who were better, the Holyhead Harpies or the Falmouth Falcons.

 

     “Yeah, why-” She didn’t finish before Poe was jogging across the courtyard, BB joining him, to meet her.

 

     “Rey! Hey!” He said brightly, dark eyes meeting darker eyes as she looked over at him, she seemed already on the defense, which had Poe being choosy about his next words. “I need to talk to you about Trooper.”

 

    “Wha… Wait what? Finn?” She stood up toppling the books she held out of her grasp/ “What happened?” Quick to jump into something, Poe noted as he moved to help her pick up what she dropped.

 

     “Some friends of his stole him off to the library. He seemed… unhappy about it.” Poe explained handing a book back to her and rubbing at his neck. “And well, he wanted to tell you, but he wasn’t given a choice. And well I..” He gave a grin and exuded a sense of pride.  “I happened to overhear-”

 

     “You eavesdropped…” She said tonelessly. Poe’s grin faltered just a bit.

 

     “And thought you should know.” He concluded. Rey seemed to sag some with the news.

 

     “I knew something was off when… Wait why do you even care? He’s your enemy house.” Rey squinted a moment at him. Why did Poe care, he wondered to himself, but he tossed it off with a shrug. He’d worry about it later.

 

     “I didn’t think it was right to keep a pretty girl waiting." Rey's defenses went right back up. Poe nodded back toward the castle. "Look out for him at dinner, you may be able to steal him then.” Poe explained before hearing his name called out by Jess again. “Gotta run, good luck with the studying.” The Gryffindor boy ran off before Rey could say more, the corgi though stayed a moment, watching her. His ears were perked and he was almost bouncing on the spot.

 

     “Go on. Don’t keep your master waiting.” She said shooing him as she grabbed her things and walked off. A soft almost sighing whine came from BB before he padded back to Poe.

 

     "Think she'll be okay?" Jess asked curiously as she looked over her friend's shoulder. Poe made a uncertain sound in his throat before nodding.

 

     "I don't think it's her I'm worried about anymore." He mumbled.  Rey was going to have some words with Finn Trooper.

 

***

Finn was running over the dates and facts for magic history. Numbers, he was great with numbers. He had his notes splayed out on the table and was happy to note he still had control of them. He thought that the gang would just hijack the papers from him, friends or not, Slytherins did look out for themselves first, even in closer friendships. Hux though made it his mission to learn everything and not to cheat. Knowledge is power and knowing how to use it was even better. Solo just didn’t want a lecture later and Phasma enjoyed watching the boys squirm.

 

     “Okay, When was the Gargoyle Strike?” Finn asked as he peered over the top of his notes. Papers rustled and quills scratched as they looked through their books.

 

     “Who cares…” Solo said with final sigh. “It must have not been too interesti-” He cut himself off with a grunt as he got kicked under the table. Phasma smirked and looked back down at her work.

 

     “1909.” Hux said confidently as he found it in his book, and noted it in his clean handwriting, clearly proud of himself for besting Ben.

 

     “Wrong, 1911.” Phasma chimed in, loving the way Hux deflated and scratched out his note and corrected it with a tight lipped frown. Finn nodded to Phasma, at least someone paid attention besides him.

 

     “Yeah. Okay, why did they strike?” He continued turning his notes down onto the table and picked up another to look over something else he could ask about next.

 

     “Working conditions.” Hux nodded. “Something father doesn’t understand….” He trailed off talking to himself before picking up his train of thought again. “They were winning the strike until--” Hux was cut off by the sound of a **_BANG_ ** followed by a quick succession of footsteps and a shout from the Madam Jocasta, the librarian.

 

     “Miss Rey! That is no way to enter a room!” Finn felt his stomach plummet and hid his face further in his notes.  _ Stay calm. Stay calm.  _ The steps grew louder as they came in his direction. The three across from him follow the sound with their eyes, Finn could watch them by peeping upwards. The steps stopped somewhere a distance behind him.

 

     “ _ Finn _ .” His name being hissed made him instinctively turn his head and he winced in doing so. She found him. He was never going to hear the end of it. The three other Slytherins stared down the Ravenclaw who was so rudely interrupting their study time. Finn set down his paper and held up his hands in front of his chest defensively.

 

     “Rey. I was going to come talk to you-” He started but she was striding at him again and cutting him off.

 

     “You  _ left _ me! Without even letting me know, if it weren’t for Dameron I would have never known you weren’t coming.” She said in as angry as a whisper as she could, ignoring the others occupying the table. Solo ticked his head slightly to the side at the sound of Poe’s name. He knew Poe. They grew up with each other, almost. They had been close friends but since school started, they’ve drifted apart.

 

     “I didn’t really-You see- I can-” Finn fumbled for words before Hux stood up and leaned over the table.

 

     “He wanted to come with us.” He said once he had gotten the bird of a girl’s attention. Then he walked around the table and stood between them. “He’s one of us,  _ Rey _ ...” Finn frowned and tried to interject but Hux continued on. “He should be here with his own. Helping his own. Go back to your tower, birdy.”

 

      Rey looked like she had frozen over, and it took a moment to process it. The three.. No four. Finn is one of them. Is that really what they wanted, what Finn wanted? But.. She glanced to him, his dark eyes shadowed with uncertainty, not meeting her gaze. Well, Finn might not want it, but he wasn't saying other wise which was just as bad. Rey straightened her shoulders, jutted her chin turned and left.

 

     “There, see Finn…” Hux was turning to face their friend but Finn was gathering his stuff in a hurry. “What are you do- _oof_!” Fin shoved his page of notes against Hux’s chest. He had to catch up to her. This was Rey, his friend, and he could find a way to appease both of them.

 

     “Sorry. I’ll be back after dinner, you’re on your own till then.” With that he shouldered his bag and ran after Rey leaving behind a flummoxed Hux. The redhead then turned to Phasma and Solo and gave them an odd look.

 

     “I thought I was helping…” He mumbled, genuinely unsettled by that thought before looking over the page of notes and settling back at the table. “We may have to do something about Dameron. This is his doing…”

 

     Solo looked around and ran his hand through his hair. “I can talk to him.” He smirked a bit and let it falter slightly before looking back at his notes.

 

     “Maybe more than talking is needed. Gryffindors need to learn not to meddle in the affairs of Slytherins.” Hux said almost primly as he shifted through his notes.

 

     “God you sound like your father.” Phasma chuckled at Hux. Solo felt his ears turn red, just a shade, and he waved his hand as if to cast off something near his ear.

 

     “I’ll take care of it.”

 

**************

 

     Rey was fast and she wasn’t slowing down. Didn’t she know he was following her? Trying to catch up to her? He had already followed her down the hall, through a corridor, up one stair case… If he moved fast enough he could stop her before the next stairs moved.

 

     “REY!” He called out and he hopped onto the landing as the staircase moved from beneath him. Rey was stuck on the other side as the stairs pulled away. She let out a frustrated cry and whirled to turn on him. She was red faced and tear streak, which took Finn by surprise. He knew she was angry but he didn’t realize he had  hurt her this much.

 

     “What! What could you want!” Rey yelled, her voice echoing between the walls and in his head. Finn frowned and took a step forward, she didn't shy back but stared him down, daring him to do something.

 

     “I came back for you. If they had just let me talk… I’m sorry Rey.” He said quickly, anxiously. A nervous hand moved to rest on her shoulder, testing to see how angry she really was. “I told them I wanted to talk to you first but they drug me off and wouldn’t let me leave. I… I’m glad you came.” Rey didn’t budge at first and silence fell between them. Finn glanced around a moment, the stairs were coming back. Finn sighed and let his hand fall away from her. If she hated him, she had every right to but he’d at least try to apologize first. “Rey.. You’re…. You’re my best friend. You know I wouldn’t just…” He watched Rey list forward before diving into his chest and hugging him fiercely. Finn hugged her back and sighed, relief crashing over him.. “I’m sorry, Rey. I’ll make it up to you… But is it okay if after dinner, I help them finish studying?” Rey tensed a moment before pulling back and nodding.

 

     “No, but I understand.” Finn let out a breath he had been holding, and took the sleeve of his sweater and gently rubbed at her cheeks, to which she laughed and pushed him away. Finn smirked as the air around them cleared.

 

     “I’m all yours until then. That’s a whole hour or two.” Finn noted and put his hands in his pockets. Rey thought this over and smiled.

 

     “I saw some Gryffindors playing with a pup.” She said rocking on her heels. “Sounds better than studying.”

 

     “Wait, someone has a dog!” Finn said in surprise. Finn had no familiar of his own but was always envious of others who did.

 

     “The word is he’s a one of a kind familiar. Wanna go see?” Rey asked as rubbed at her cheek just slightly.

 

     “Hell yeah!” Finn retorted as the stairs realigned themselves. Rey wasted no time and grabbed Finn by the wrist to lead him back down the stairs and out into the open cool courtyard. Finn didn't come to this part often, he was always doing somethign that kept him from being outdoors too much here. After taking a breath of the fresh air, the rest of the world seemed to filter in. A corgi was running amok with a stick… no… _a wand_. He looked as mischievous as any Gryffindor he’s met.  _ Gryffindors _ . They were littered around the courtyard in mass. Finn hardly noticed as Rey went to go help them chase the pup down. Well, he certainly wasn't going to do that. Finn wanted to sit back an enjoy instead of drawing attention to himself. He leaned back on the wall and noticed as the shout got louder that the dog was making a B-line toward him!

 

     “Oh boy.” Finn crouched slightly and scooped up the pup as it tried to barrel past him. “No you don’t!” He laughed and held the wriggling pup against him. So much for staying unnoticed. Finn smirked more to himself, laughing as the pup calmed, panting and drooling around the finely carved wand. “Oi, come on then.” He started to walk toward the middle of the courtyard to return pup and wand together but was met with mainly faces of disdain. It caused him to take an uneasy step back and stop moving altogether. The corgi, wagging his butt the best he could looked from Finn the the group and back, as if to tell him ‘come on!’. But he couldn’t. 

 

     He has classes with most of these kids, he keeps to himself, mostly, but hardly interacts with the Gryffindors. But now the ones in the courtyard are looking at him as if he was going to do something terrible. His brows knit and he could feel anxiety rise in his chest. Did they think him a monster? His thoughts were jumping ahead of each other, making mountains out of molehills. Rey struggled out of the group to try and meet him. But Dameron was moving first. Finn was about to take another step back when the boy’s friendly voice reached out to him.

 

     “Hey buddy! Thanks for that.” He said as brightly as could be. Tan hands were held out to take BB from him. It took a moment but Finn eased some and gave a bit of a smile back.

 

     “Yeah! No problem.” Finn murmured abashed and held out the corgi who dropped the wand and offered up licks to Poe’s chin. Poe snorted at bent down to grab the wand and stuffed it in a pocket. He pushed BB’s face away so he could speak, both highly aware of the audience they had.

 

     “So I see Rey freed you….” When Poe’s words were met with a confused look from Finn, before realizing what he meant and was going to say something when Poe shrugged. “Well, come on. We’re just trying to wear BB down for the night.” He offered a free hand to the boy.

 

    “Poe! We can’t!” Jess hissed, trotting up, no,  _ striding _ with purpose towards them. “He’s friends with those ar-”

 

     “Hey, it’s okay.” Poe said cutting her off. Finn, though, was already backing up, hands up and nervously smiling.

 

     “No, it’s fine. I’ll just study over here.” Their reactions, were all because of his house. First impressions by house judgement. Before Poe could say more Finn was already walking to the other side of the courtyard, to the breezeway that looked over the water with Rey at his heels. Jess huffed as she watched them go, upset for a few reasons.

 

     “We can’t just let Slytherins… just… He’s friends with those pureblood asses and probably would have jinxed BB if he had a chance too. All those snakes are alike.” She reasoned and snatched up her wand from Poe’s pocket and shoved it into her robe. “Leave it. Come on.”

 

     Poe frowned a moment and swayed on his feet as he watched the two walk off, waffling with the idea of following after them or going back to his housemates. BB made a soft whine in his ear and Poe smiled and nodded before walking after Jess. He'd let the situation cool before diving back into it. 


	2. Finn and the Boy Who Ruined His Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly breaking down what I have already written into smaller chapters. Here's the second part of year one.

It was a week later when Poe found Rey sitting alone again, this time she had shoved herself into the corner of the windowsill. How she got there was a mystery. Rey was very good at getting into high places. This one though, was within reach of Poe. He noted the worry pricking at her brow as he walked up to her and gave her leg a nudge.

     

“Whats up, Sunshine?” He asked curiously. Rey blinked and gave him an odd look, her head tilted a tad bit which showed off quite a bruise near her eye. Not many people tried using nicknames with her, so it drew her out of her thoughts.

 

“Sunshi-”

 

“Bloody hell, what happened?” Poe hissed, cutting her off once he was the bruise. The boy climbed up with a few classy grunts, to inspect her face. Rey tried to bat him away. He was already making a list of people he'd have some physical words with when she managed to push him back.

 

“Nothing. Just nothing. I’m fine.” Rey was throwing up defenses already, trying to block his hands from grabbing at her. Last thing she wanted was all this fussing.

 

“No, wait, here I know.” Poe said as he pulled away a moment and patted around for his wand, finding it, he pulled it out and paused. “I would get hurt all the time back home, so I learned a spell or two to heal little things... “ Rey looked at him suspiciously before lowering her hands.

 

“What is it?” She asked, always a sucker for information.

 

“Secret.” He said with a smirk.

 

“No.” Rey flatly refused. They were first years, what could they know?

 

“Come on, If it gets worse then you can tell Madam Kalonia it’s was me who did this…” Poe waited and with a breaking in her stern look, Rey huffed and scooted closer. His fingers brushed over the bruised temple. His fingers felt rough, like hers, which made her wonder if he liked to climb too. She already knew they both liked to fly. Poe said something soft and quick, there was a small flicker of light and the spot warmed and then evened out. “There we go, good as new.”

 

Rey watched him put the wand away before sighing, fingers prodding at the spot to feel the pain had completely subsided. There were no thanks, but instead she went into what happened.

 

“I was cornered by Hux and them. They’re trying to scare me away from Finn but…” Poe frowned hearing Rey talk. “I sent him an owl to meet me later tonight, after astronomy. I haven’t seen him outside of the few classes we have. They’re working him like crazy.”

 

“Maybe they’re getting ready for the exams? Papers?” Poe suggested with a shrug trying to help. Bigger papers were coming due with middle of the semester projects.

 

“No, It seems it’s more him doing the things, than a collective them. He looks… well miserable.” Rey said and moved to get off the windowsill.

 

“Rey…”

 

She stopped at her name and looked over her shoulder. Glittering brown eyes curious as to what more Poe wanted.

 

“See if you can drag him out to the pitch tonight. Maybe we can get him on a broom.” That got her to smile, but she shook her head with a laugh and began to walk off. Poe sat there with a smile watching her go.

 

“Finn? On a broom? I may pay a few galleons to see that.” She said before turning down the hall.

 

Poe smirked a moment and then looked out the window. Finn Trooper was a person of interest, in a few ways. If Rey was friends with him, he couldn’t be so bad, she had a good head on her shoulders. BB didn’t mind him either, and familiars knew a thing or two. This resonated through his 11-year-old brain before climbing down to the floor and heading off toward the dungeons. Poe was about to do something worthy of a Gryffindor, and rather stupid.

 

**

 

Rey found Finn sitting alone before dinner, he looked sullen and withdrawn. He hadn’t even noticed her yet, and she was stand just a few feet away. She was grateful now that Poe had healed her eye, she didn't need to give him more worries. She crouched and looked up at his bowed head, trying to catch his attention.

 

“Finn?” She said softly. A hard gaze snapped over to her but softened almost immediately on recognition.

 

“Rey.” He whispered. “What are you doing here?” He looked around nervously and moved to help her up and try to send her away. “We’re meeting later…”

 

“Finn, is everythin-” Rey was cut off by the angry sound of Jessika Pava’s voice.

 

“TROOPER!” Finn winced as Jess’ voice powered over them. He moved to stand and Rey was already turning to stand between the opposing house members. She liked Jessika, they had good fun debates about things but she’d protect her friends even if it was from each other. The tension in the air choked them as Jessika and three other Gryffindors came walking briskly to them. Jess had stopped a few feet away. “Trooper, where is Poe?”

 

Finn’s face broke into confusion. Not wanting Rey in the way, he moved in front of her and took a step toward Jess.

 

“What do you mean? I haven’t seen him outside of class since the courtyard…” Finn began to explain. He’d actually been so wrapped around his house lately he hasn’t had time for much outside time at all.

 

“He’s been missing for the past few hours, Wexley saw him going into the dungeons, and obviously your kind has to be involved.” Jess said accusingly. The words hurt, he tightened his jaw in a way of biting his tongue. _His kind…_ _We aren't all..._ He balled his fist a moment, getting his anger under control he shook his head.

 

“I haven’t seen-”

 

“Liar!” She scowled and stepped forward into his personal space. “You’re a damn liar!”

 

“No really! I haven’t… But I can go find him. I’ll go check the dungeons.” He said holding up his hands in surrender. Really, he just didn’t want to get into any more trouble, but it looked like either way was trouble. And since the Gryffindors confronted him first, he’d deal with it on their side.

 

“I’m coming with you.” Rey chirped and turned to follow, but Finn stopped her, holding her at arm's length.

 

“Stay here… away from the common room… I’m sure it’s nothing but if they see me dragging you in then I’m sure to get hell.” He smiled some. “I’d rather just get hell from you later.” Rey huffed and punched his chest lightly, accepting but unhappy about it. Finn looked up to Pava and Wexley. “Make sure they don’t follow. That’ll also cause problem.” Rey looked over at Pava and then seemed to gravitate toward the group. Finn finally sighed and looked Pava right in the eye. “Trust me.”

 

“Trust a snake?” She sneered.

 

“Just… Just trust me. And keep Rey with you. And don’t follow…” Finn’s heart was pounding even as he reiterated the statement. If both groups were keeping the other from following, that would keep them from going and away from trouble. He knew, in the back of his mind, that he wouldn’t like what he’d find when he got there.

 

Finn took a step back, gaze lingering and then went running madly toward the dungeons. A ghost tried to tell him to slow down, he didn't know which one, he had run right through it.. A few curious pictures raced alongside him until he stopped in the cool corridors of the subterranean dungeons. It was quiet, and empty, except for a soft keening whine that came from around the corner, where the entrance for the common room entrance lay.

 

He moved cautiously and found BB scratching at the edge of the painting of the Dark Knight, who was scowling silently at the pup.

 

“BB. Hey…” Finn said getting the familiar’s attention. The corgi turned, ears pinned back anxiously and trotted over to him. This confirmed his unease and dread. “Stay here.” The corgi sat obediently and Finn sighed giving its head a pat. At least the pup listened. Then he stood in front of the portrait. “Devil’s Snare” He said lowly and the door opened.

       

Finn tried to move naturally through the entrance and paused when he heard a sickening crack. He took a moment and swallowed down a sick feeling that welled up in him. Finn did his best to remain stony and took the steps toward the main area. Inside the common room, he was confronted with the scene he feared. Some older students were holding a bloodied and semiconscious Poe up against the wall. Ben, _God_ , Ben was punching him repeatedly. _Why…._ This wasn’t right. He knew that his house wasn’t the best, but to drag an outsider into their common room and beat them? No one was moving to help either. No one would dare out themselves as anything that could seem condemning.

 

“Think Dameron’s had enough yet?” Came the voice of one girl, sprawled over a couch. “Serves him right for a first year thinking he could tell us off.”

 

“Ben… Ben, please..” He could hear Poe’s harsh whisper which resulted in a punch to the gut before Ben stepped back, Poe crumpled over. The Solo boy had grown a little violent as the year went on, but outside of a small outburst, this is the first time it’s been physical. Finn couldn’t stand to do nothing, he had a promise to keep and he had every bit of knowing that he’d regret it later. Finn slid out his wand and strode further into the room.

 

“ _Expelliarmus... Stupefy... Confundus_ ” _._ Each spell hit one after the other as he ran in, not noticing the small orange furball following after him. He couldn’t take on the whole common room, but he could surprise them enough to get Poe out. “ _Aguamenti!_ ” A powerful burst of water shoved some of the other students aside. Finn felt a rushing sound fill his ears and adrenaline kicked in as he did what needed to be done. From the far side of the room Phasma watched, she had no real interest in joining in, but watching was amusing enough. She’d make mental note of the whole scene to tease the boys with later and she admired the way Finn knew where to land his spells. Now though, with no one holding him up, Poe slid to the ground around an array of splayed out bodies.

 

“Mobilicorpus.” Finn breathed, which brought Poe’s body up and to him. If there’s one thing that’s paid off, it’s been helping everyone in his house study. Hux watched him with disgust, but made no move to stop him. Either way, through Finn or Poe himself, the house would get in trouble, but at least the pride of Dameron would be wounded, or more.

 

The white noise of panic setting in got Finn out of the room with Poe in tow faster than he thought. His body moving spell wouldn’t have lasted the whole way to the hospital wing, Finn’s focus was faltering too much for that, so he settled Poe down against the wall. A quick glance told Finn that BB was gone, maybe he had gone off to find the other Gryffindors or just high tailed it. Sighing, he crouched over Poe’s legs and held his lolling head in his hands.

 

“Dameron…” He said trying to wake him up. Finn could see the damage better now. Why do spell damage when you can do more with your fists. That might have Ben’s thinking. A quick visual glance gave Finn an idea of what was wrong. Maybe a broken nose, split lip, busted eye, and who knows what under the robes. “Poe… Poe Dameron.” He gently slapped his cheek a bit. “Come on, man, I can’t carry you the whole way…” The got a groan and a flutter of lazy dark eyes, or at least one. He tensed, and then recognizing Finn relaxed just a bit.

 

“Thank Merlin’s Beard.” Finn mumbled and sighed. “Think you can stand? We gotta get you--”

 

“You… you rescued me.” His voice was thick and slow, like it hurt to talk and he was tired.  The Slytherin paused a moment and just nodded as he let his fingers brush over a nasty welling cut on Poe's cheek. “But… why…” Finn's hands fell away, Poe almost whimpered, but caught it. He liked the bit of assurance of his safety in that touch.

 

“Because it was the right thing to do… And Pava looked ready to murder me...Now.. come on.” Finn stood up and held out a hand. “Let’s get you checked out, I can support you but I can't carry you...” Poe stared at the hand for a moment. _Right thing to do?_ Poe thought. _Slytherins aren’t suppose to…_  But he shook off the thought away. He already knew Finn was more than a stereotype. Poe reached up and took his hand. Moving hurt and he leaned against Finn heavily and Finn let him hang on wishing the hospital wing wasn’t so far away.

 

“Thanks… Thanks buddy.” He said with a sigh. _Buddy?_ Finn glanced over nervously. Maybe Dameron did get hit one too many times. No one has called him buddy before, no real nicknames, just Finn or Trooper. They walked in silence as they slowly, they make their way up the stairs, trying just to make sure Poe had enough footing and didn’t cause them to fall back.

 

“You doing okay?” He asked quietly as they stopped on a landing for a moment so Poe could take a break. Poe nodded and waved it off.

 

“I’ve been in worse.” His voice cracked just a bit.

 

“Yeah, sure…” Finn mumbled in mild amusement as he picked up the sound of running feet. Thankfully it was ahead of him, not behind him. Before they could make it much further, Rey, Jess, and Temmin were crowding around him. The world was suddenly noisy and questions and curses were sent his way. In the whirlwind of movement and confusion Finn somehow found himself standing alone watching the others take Poe off to the hospital wing. He shifted in place, unsure where to go. If he went back to the common room he’d be slaughtered, he was sure of it. He’d rather deal with uncomfortable looks than get beat on by his own house. But still he wavered until he glanced up to see Poe looking back for him with a sense of confusion himself. With a strange tightness in his chest, the Slytherin followed silently behind them, at a distance.

 

Finn didn't make it to the hospital, he was instead corralled into the Headmaster’s office. He sat in front of Luke Skywalker, shifting uneasily and staring down at the edge of the large wooden desk. He noted the nicks in it, and where the varnish had started to fade and he wondered if he looked down at that one spot long enough, that whatever was about to happen would skip past him. A soft clearing of a throat had Finn looking up. The old man smiled and shifted his robes some so he could lean forward on the desk.

 

“I didn’t do it.” Finn almost shouted with as much confidence as he could muster before Skywalker could say a word.

 

“No one is saying you did, as much as Pava seems to want to blame someone.” He said gently, with levity in his tone.

 

“I’m not telling either.” Finn said through gritted teeth. “They’re gonna beat me up anyway, if I tell they’ll just make it worse….” Luke smiled and twirled a quill between his fingers.

 

“May I see your wand?” Finn’s face fell, did the headmaster not believe him? Finn certainly would look guilty with all the spells he had shot off in there.

 

“I-I… but sir…” Finn stammered, but Luke held out his hand and waited calmly. Resigning, he hung his head and pulled out his wand. Luke took it from Finn’s steady hands and examined it.

 

“Cherry wood, River monster spine core, right?” He asked. Finn nodded, afraid he’d snap it, expel him, anything. He’d have nowhere to go, no family to go back to, probably send him to a muggle orphanage. _It’d be terrible..._ Luke made a soft hum, and with some wordless magic, he was able to produce on paper the last few spells the wand had used. “Ha, well. There we go. You’ve learned some advance magic for your year, Trooper.” Finn sunk deeper into his chair and covered his face. He was a goner. “Mostly defense, a little offense. I do suppose your housemates are livid… But it seems you defended you classmate well.” He wished Headmaster Skywalker would stop talking. Every word made him feel like he was being crushed. “Madam Kalonia said there was no magic involved in Dameron’s beating… I’ll handle it from here…”

 

“But!” Finn shot up to counter. He wasn't sure what his headmaster was saying but surely Finn was going to be punished.

 

“Don’t worry, Trooper.  I’ll handle it.” Luke said more firmly, handing back the wand. “I’ll have to deduct points for Slytherin house, but because of your actions today, it won’t be as harsh as it could have been.” Finn took the wand tentatively and sat there in silence, brows knit so tightly one would think his face would get stuck like that.  “Trooper….Finn.” He blinked, how long had Luke been calling his name. Finn dared to look up. “Is there something else?”

 

“No.” His hand gripped his wand and moved to stand. “Thank you, sir.” Finn turned to leave and felt the headmaster's gaze on his back. Judging possibly. Curious most likely. But whatever the feeling behind it, all it made him do was move faster. _To Run._ Finn was fully on sprinting to the hospital wing where a more healed Poe was yelling loudly enough to be heard through the heavy wood doors. He hesitated, unsure what the shouts were for, maybe he should just leave and go to bed, it was late… but he sucked in a breath and walked inside.

 

“Trooper! Thank god, you’ll listen.” He could hear Poe’s frantic voice as he saw the nurse and Rey trying to hold him back “We have to go back. Please.”

 

Finn frowned and moved closer, fear dripped into his belly. “Back where…” He could already feel coldness spreading from gut before Poe said anything.

 

“To the Dungeons!”

 

“What! No. No way. Why?” Finn shouted striding up, wanting to knock sense into him. “We just barely got out of my own common room and you want to go back! Why!”

 

"That's what I said." Rey mentioned as she got Poe to at least sit back down on the bed. Kalonia went off to go grab something from her office while the trio continuned to talk.

 

“BB. I can’t find BB. He was out in the hall. Jess went to look but I know…. He’s back there.” Poe said having to gasp for a breath between it all. The Gryffindor looked at him, dark eyes pleading, teeth digging into his lip as he waited for Finn’s response. Rey's hand rested on Poe's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze.

 

“Just get a new familiar!” Finn shot back, knowing it was the wrong thing to say but he wasn’t about to walk back into the mouth of a dragon. Poe looked hurt at the words and Finn tried to not look at him at all. He had just gone against his whole house for someone he barely knew, and he was asking Finn to do it again..

 

“You know I can’t I… We can go, really fast and-” Poe was trying to reason but was cut off by a gentle tone.

 

“No. You are not.” Madam Kalonia said, as she walked back over with a glass of something unappetizing. “I will put you to sleep, if you dare try to move out of this bed, Poe Dameron. And I have no doubts your parents will hear of it.” Rey moved to try to settle herself next to the boy trying to come up with a solution as the boys argued and finally nodded.

 

“I’ll stay here with him, you go. Be careful.” Rey said as she pulled Poe back to sitting on the bed when he tried to get up.

 

“Wait what… No. I’ll get slaughtered…” Finn said defensively. Poe knew Finn was scared, he would be to, but this was his familiar, his best friend on four legs he was going to plead all he could when Rey spoke up again. Level headed and concise.

 

“You have to go back to your room eventually.” Rey explained. “Go now, and who knows, maybe they’ll have some respect for you for taking them on.” Finn looked down at his hands, flexing them a few times in thought. Maybe Rey was right or maybe he’d end up in the hospital wing alongside Poe. At least that means he may not have to sleep in his own house tonight. Finn exasperatedly tossed his hands up.

 

“Fine. I’ll go find BB.” Finn said with a sigh, turning with shoulders slumped, walked away. Poe watched with a strange sense of pride and then the deflating feeling of concern as he laid back down on the bed. Then guilt settled over him. _Madam Kalonia must not think it a huge issue if she wasn’t informing someone._  His brow creased. He closed his eyes a moment, knowing Rey was still there, and took stock of what still ached. Kalonia said she wasn’t going to heal everything, he wouldn’t learn his lesson about antagonizing others, but she did heal up his broken nose and bruised ribs. Things that could lead to worse. So he got to sit there, aching, and feeling guilty. Rey sat quietly, hawkishly, by his side until the nurse walked away leaving the two alone.

 

“Do… Do you think he’ll be fine?” Poe asked tiredly.

 

“I think your pup will be alright. Familiars are resourceful and though your’s is quite a-”

 

“I meant Finn…” He interrupted giving her a sidelong glance, his skin goosebumped in saying his name so softly. “I… I really screwed things up for him….”

 

“You did.” Rey agreed and frowned. “Your friends didn’t treat him all that well either. He’s going to end up isolated and it’s only our first year. I mean, I’ve been alone forever, but he’s only recently been orphaned, he’s not use to it yet.” Poe watched her talk, Finn, no family, no friends, went charging in to save him from the only place he could call home.

 

“Damn…” Poe said choking back a soft sob. He felt like a royal fuck up.

 

“Language Dameron.” Came a lilting voice from across the way. All they could do now is wait. Rey looked at Poe, his cheeks glinting with a few tears. He was feeling bad enough, she wondered what she could do. The other Gryffindors had been shuttled off by their prefects, and her perfect hardly cared about Rey’s whereabouts.

 

“It’ll be alright.” Rey said, a hollow promise. But it filled the quiet space and she tentatively place a hand in his hair and tried to be comforting. She didn’t know how to do that very well the only ways she knew were from what she had watched but never experienced. Poe trembled a moment and closed his eyes.

 

“I’m sorry.” He murmured. Rey said nothing and they waited.

 

**************

 

The trip back down to the dungeon felt way longer than it had coming up. Finn stood in front of the the door, the Dark Knight staring him down. He had about a thousand reasons to walk away, but still found himself here at the entrance. He stalled now to study the portrait. There were rumors that this was a painting of the headmaster’s father. Finn would believe it if the man didn’t look so serious and awfully dark. Even now it judged him, unspeaking. Finally, he sighed the password _Devil’s Snare_ and walked in through the opening.

 

Inside a lot of the common area had cleared out. A few lingering people stood here and there, hardly casting a glance his way. Like he didn't exist, which was fine by him. He sucked in a breath and walked in with caution, trying to find the orange and white in the sea of silver, grey and stone. From the doorway to the boys dorm he could hear a sneering of the word _Traitor_ or was that Trooper. It sounded the same right now. Finn closed his eyes and then continued forward without acknowledging who said it and settled himself on a couch, which creaked under him and waited. He didn’t want to seem obvious, though right now he felt like he stuck out like a sore thumb.

 

From beneath the couch something cold pressed against his ankle, he didn’t dare move. It bumped against his leg a few times, it was sniffing him, he realized, it had to be the dog. Finn tried to remember transfigurations, but he was lousy at it. If it was BB pressing his nose against him, he wasn’t going to get him out without being noticed. Well, maybe he could lie, or maybe he can play the part. Get some house respect back. _Make it convincing, you have one shot._ With all the anger he could muster, he reached down and pulled up the corgi by his scruff. Thank god he looked unharmed, but Finn had to keep glowering.

 

“Damn mutt.” He growled and stomped over to the common room entrance. “You’ll infest the place with fleas and drool, _get the hell out_!” The anger and level of his voice made the pup cower, and god he’d probably hate him, but he tossed the dog out on his rump, gently, but still a toss. He was sure BB could find his way back to Poe. Finn stood there watching him until the door closed the whole way, and then went back through the common room and shoved past a snickering second year and into his dorm room. It was not surprise he’d find his bed trashed. Torn up, feathers everywhere, but he laid on it anyway. He had to wipe the idea of home out of his head, and make it his thoughts just of survival. So done with today,

 

“Traitor.” Came a whisper near his ear, but he hadn’t the mental or emotional strength left to shoo them away.

 

**********

 

Over the next few days, Rey and Poe noticed they never saw Finn outside of class. And during class it was like he was invisible. Poe had been wanting to pull him aside and thank him, for the rescue, for BB… He was sure BB was found by him, even though he came sliding into the hospital wing alone that night. Rey was getting furious, she wasn’t sure who to lash out at. And while Poe tried to play it cool, especially with his buddies, he couldn’t help but worry. No one could seem to get him alone and away. Any trouble Finn found himself in behind those stone walls was all because of Poe.

 

**********

 

Finally, in the last week of school, Poe spotted him, just not in the way he had hoped. It was morning, about an hour before breakfast and he saw Finn, tired and dragging, open up a closet and pull out what looked like fresh robes. Poe looked over Finn, his current set looked rumpled, and dirty. Like he had slept outside in his uniform from the day before. Finn seemed to waiver there, thinking about something before walking into the closet and closing the door behind him.

 

 _What was he doing?_ Poe thought and waited for Finn to reemerge. He wasn’t going to leave now that he had a chance to talk to him. It took about ten minutes and some muffled sounds of exasperation, but the boy came back out, just looking a bit fresher. He turned and crouched talking to someone small, it seemed. Whoever it was, the look Finn gave them was eternally grateful, before standing and closing the door. House Elf. It had to be a house elf. Finn wasn’t holding his other clothes. A house elf must be helping him. But why…

 

Why did he look so tired? Why did he look a bit bruised and battered? And why the hell was he changing in a closet instead of in his dorm? Poe was almost sprinting toward Finn by his last thought, the poor Slytherin didn’t even have a chance to react before he was grabbed. His whole body tensed and he tried to curl away from the touch, but when it didn’t follow with a hit or a spell Finn seemed confused and that was the worst part of it all for Poe. 

 

Poe was livid. Not at the boy but at everyone else. He shook Finn just slightly.

 

“Hey! It’s me. The git who ruined your life.” Poe said trying to snap Finn out of defense mode. It took a moment, but there was an uncurling of tension, as Finn eased into a normal standing position. Finn could see himself in Poe's wide eyes, what Professor Kanata was right, Finn was always going to be on the run.

 

“Dameron…” Finn said slowly and looked around. His heart was thudding in his chest. If he was seen with Poe he’d get hell, from either house, he was sure of it. Poe watched him as they stood silently in the corridor before finally one of them made a move. The Gryffindor’s hand slipped down to grab Finn’s, gave it a squeeze and then began to walk with a purpose down to the great hall, dragging Finn along.

 

“No… No no.” Finn’s panicked voice tried to make him stop. He twisted his hand in Poe’s and tried to disentangle himself but Poe’s fingers were locked between his.

 

“We are talking. We are going to find Rey and we are talking.” Poe said over his shoulder, not seeing as Finn pulled out his wand and seemed to mentally fight with himself before pointing the wand at the back of Poe’s head.

 

“Petrificus…” Poe turned was Finn began to speak. “Totalus.” The other boy was frozen on the spot, looking surprised and hurt. Finn tossed his wand down with an angry huff. “You aren’t listening to me. I CAN’T. You want to un-mess up my life, don’t drag me by the hand into the bleeding great hall!” Finn heaved a breath before continuing. “I’ve been hiding from you. From Rey, from everyone. My house doesn’t trust me. Your house doesn’t trust me. They bully Rey, they beat on you. I can’t… Let me be… You’re not helping.”

 

Finn let the words settle and seemed to be waiting for a response, but the spell he casted wouldn’t allow Poe to speak. He sighed, hand still stuck in Poe’s as he crouched and grabbed up his wand. He muttered something and the spell released Poe, who still seemed frozen in place, but more out of stupor. Poe licked his lips and looked over toward the hall. How could this be happening. 

 

“Trooper…” He started and turned to look at the boy but he had slipped through his fingers and started walking away. “Troop-... _Finn wait_.” Poe jogged after him. “Okay I won’t drag you but… god just stop walking.” Finn did and Poe ran smack into him falling back onto his butt. He sighed and looked up at the stern expression he wore. Finn was good at looking stony lately, a needed mask. It was hard to look at those features on usually such a soft face. “Let me grab us something. I’ll grab Rey. Meet us somewhere…. She’s worried to death and I’m… I am too.”

 

“You don’t know me that well… why do you-”

 

“Because, you saved me. No one else could and you could have left me and I’m not leaving you buddy. You’re stuck with me.” He waited and finally Finn seemed to give way.

 

“Yeah.. alright." His voice fell away as he tried to think about where to go. He still get his head fully wrapped around Poe's words either, then he remembered a spot. "I-I notice I’m safer near Hufflepuff's common room. Meet me in the corridor there. The bench by-”

 

“By the painting of the fauns, yeah, alright.” Poe moved to stand, looking relieved and elated. “Go ahead and I’ll be there soon!" With that Poe ran off to find Rey. _What am I getting myself into_. Finn shook his head and wandered toward the Hufflepuff’s common room. The walk there seemed to take forever. Maybe his hesitation about Poe was the fear of something happening to himself... or even worse to Poe. Yeah, he cared, but he needed them to stay away. But he owed them a talk.

 

As he turned down the hall to the common room it made him realize how accommodating the Hufflepuff prefects have been. He had been able to come into their common room and sleep on the couch on one of the nights he had been bullied out of his own house. The biggest thing about it was that they haven’t said a thing to anyone. If he needs the space someone would let him be there. He didn't take the offer often though, and found other places to try and sleep. Finn wandered the now familiar path and settled down on the bench. There was a squeal from across the way and he looked up at the painting. The Fauns were eating grapes and chasing nymphs, were they trying to get caught or actually running. He tried not to stare. This painting always made him a bit uneasy. The sound of scurrying feet drew his attention away thankfully and he saw one of the house elves from earlier.

 

“Master Trooper…” Finn winced at the formality as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

 

“Please, Goldy, just call me Finn.” This was a futile attempt, because Goldy never used it.

 

“Master Trooper. We’ve put the robes back in the closet… would you want-”

 

“No!… No... please nothing more. I don’t even have the right to ask you to do what you are already doing for me….” He mumbled, hanging his head, palms pressing against his eyes.

 

“Oh, don’t worry Master. It’s a pleasure.” The elf bowed and Finn groaned, he hated it. 

 

“Finn, just Finn. Please… Goldy…” He said softly, his voice masking the soft pop of disapperation,

 

“Who are you talking to?” Finn’s head snapped up, panic already welling up in him, but it calmed when he saw Rey with Poe peeking out from behind her with a grin, holding two plates heaping with food. He sagged backwards and gave a short laugh.

 

“Nothing. Myself? Probably. Come on then.” He tried to scoot to the far side of the bench, but Poe blocked one side by sitting there and Rey went on the other. He was sandwiched between them and he felt safe as Poe handed a plate to Rey and settled the plates in laps for all of them to eat off of.

 

Finn didn’t move, he was waiting. Waiting for one of them to snap at him, but instead idle chatter went from one side of him, to the other. Weren't they going to say anything? Berate him? Question him? Anxiety coiled in him tightening. Finally after waiting for the shoe to drop and he sprung up from the bench and turned on them.

 

“Just say it already. Don’t leave me hanging. I can’t… I can’t handle this.” Finn shook slightly having finally let the walls fall away. Poe slowly set the food in the vacated spot. They all looked confused and finally Poe spoke up.

 

“Say what, buddy?” He asked carefully.

 

“You haven’t seen me. I’ve been worrying you sick. I’ve been probably lying. A good for nothing Slytherin and I’m not worth your time. Anyone’s time! I haven’t been a friend to Rey, and I hardly bleeding know you, Dameron. Why…” His throat burned. “Why do you care…” He managed, swaying slightly from the emotion of it all. Rey was the first one up out of her spot and punched him in the arm, rather hard Finn would admit.

 

“Ass. Git. Bleeding idiot.” She said just flexing her hands as if it helped her keep control. “You don’t just lose friends like that. We’ve been trying for almost a month to get time with you. We know it’s not your fault. You’re… You’re better than all of that back there.” Poe watched them, shifting with slight unease. “Listen, I heard Headmaster Luke say that not every Witch and Wizard in Slytherin is bad, or horrible or anything. They are smart, cunning and quick. And you are all of those. So stop this right now, Finn Trooper. I’m sure after the summer they’ll forget. New people will come in and they’ll forget. If anyone we should blame Poe-”

 

“What!” The Gryffindor came flying off the bench to meet them.

 

“It’s true and you know it. If you weren’t so bullheaded you wouldn’t have gotten caught and Finn wouldn’t have to have saved your dumb butt.” Rey said glaring at him.

 

“I! … Well. Okay, so maybe that’s true. But I’d do it again. They hurt you and they’re pushing Finn around. Someone had to do something.” Poe scuffed his shoe against the floor and let his gaze fall which had him miss Finn's features turn stony.

 

“They…. They hurt you Rey?” Finn asked softly, lowly. He knew about the verbal bullying, but he didn’t know it had become physical. Rey tensed a moment and didn’t look to Finn. Rey had kept that from Finn. She didn't want to add extra worry to an already bad year for her friend, she thought quickly about how to go about it.

 

“They did. Poe helped fix me up. It was before this whole thing….” She said gently, she looked down at his balled fists, shaking, trembling, something dark brewing beneath. Rey didn't want that for hin. She slowly reached out and took his hand, coaxing it to open and relax. “Just… All we want, Poe and I, we want you to come to us. We can take care of whatever those bastards-”

 

“Rey” Poe said faking a scandalized tone.

 

“Throw at us.” She finished as she rolled her eyes back at Poe. But it seem to work and Finn relaxed a moment and glanced over to her and then to Poe.

 

“Ah… well… Summer is just next week.” Finn mumbled.

 

“Yeah.” Rey said and beamed. “I’m going to go with Headmaster Skywalker. He said that since I truly have no one to go back to and my situation is a bit unique, if I’d like, I could spend summers with him. I said I’d try it this year.” Finn’s expression faltered and then drooped some he began to pull away and Rey realized this was not the right thing to say. “Oh Finn… Oh wait what are-”

 

“He’ll come home with me.” Poe interjected almost too loudly. Both of them stared at Poe. Finn was confused at how Poe knew about his situation. Did Rey tell him? Poe must have seen the flighty look in Finns eyes because Poe plunged forward to explain. “Rey mentioned...if you’d like to. I mean, I have to check with mom and dad, but it should be fine! Unless… Unless you had plans.”

 

“I… uhm…” Finn was just going to be shipped back into the magical foster system for a while until the next semester. Not knowing what they would do for such short term fosters, he’d rather be somewhere with people he knew than tossed into wherever the Ministry put him. He had managed to be with a nice foster for a while but they were about to go on a few year trek through the mountains of Romania for dragon sight seeing. He wasn’t sure what he’d get next. But he hardly knew Poe, he hardly knew any of them. Things were moving faster than he could focus on. “No… It’s alright. I mean. I have something…” Finn scrunched his face a moment, he wasn't exactly lying. “Some place to go. I got an owl yesterday about it.” He said rubbing at his neck. _It's not fair to Poe's family to take me in..._

 

“Oh…” Poe looked a bit crestfallen and tilted his head down for a moment which had Finn stumbling. Rey watched the both of them with the sense that boys were stupid. But Finn had his own decisions to make. She did feel guilty for bringing the topic up.

 

“Thank you… I mean it, Thank you.” Finn said slipping from Rey’s hand to place both his hands on Poe’s shoulders. Their gazes met. Poe could feel the gratitude behind those eyes and it made him blush just slightly under the weight of it. Finn gave his shoulder a squeeze and slid back to look between them. Poe chewed on his lip, trying to discern out that feeling when Finn spoke again. “Give me your address before we go… Both of you. We can try to meet up during the summer, if you want.”

 

“Of course! But can we finish eating?” Rey beamed and led Finn back toward their waiting breakfast. "I'm starving and class starts soon." Poe didn't move to follow but stood there, still slightly confused. Why wouldn’t Finn want to come with him? There are tons of reasons, probably really good reasons, but stubbornly Poe wouldn’t accept them.

 

“You both go ahead. I just remembered, I gotta let out BB.” He grinned and took a few hopping steps backward. “I’ll see you in class, Finn!” Grinning, he ran off down the hall leaving a confused Trooper behind.

 

“Don’t worry, come on.” Rey said drawing his attention back to a biscuit she had put jam on. “Eat.”

 

****

 

Poe was making a mad dash to the owlery, he needed to send out a letter on the fastest community owl they had. He was wheezing by the time he got there, sides aching with the distance and effort. The owlery always smelled terrible to him, and it’s probably why he never got an owl as his familiar. But he looked around for the sleekest flyer, glancing at names and everything as quick as he could.

 

“I’m fucked, I’m fucked.” He muttered as he looked them over. He settled for twitchy barn owl, who seemed to want to get into open air. “Okay, yeah you, uh, Georgie.” Poe tied the letter to his ankle. “Listen, I need you there fast. I only got a week to get this settled. My parents should be at the ministry right now.” The barn owl screeched and nipped at his hands to make him go faster. “Yeah yeah, go.” He said helping his off her perch and out into the air. The owl unfurled his wings and and with a few great flaps as flying off into the late misty spring air.

 

He gnawed on the side of his finger for a moment, brows drawn deeply together. As he mentally went over his letter.

 

_Mom, Dad,_

 

_I messed up this kid’s life here at school. Don’t let me have his summer messed up too. He’s in the foster system and maybe we can grab him for the summer. Please. Please. I’ll degnome the garden and clean anything just let me help him. Ask for Finn Trooper._

 

_You’re incredibly loving son,_

 

_Poe_

 

It probably wasn’t good enough, but he had to try, he needed to fix this. Poe watched as the owl got further and further away and wondered if he could have flown it there faster himself.


	3. Summer Interlude 1.1

Poe sat glumly in the open window of his living room with BB curled up at his feet. It was a week into summer and he hadn’t heard from anyone. That's not true, He had heard from Snap and Jess about their summer plans. Jess was going to be traveling to America with her family. A bit of business and bit of fun. Snap was planning out what they'd need for the quidditch try outs. He said he'd send along things they can all practice on. Poe really wanted to hear from Finn, they parting of ways at the train station was almost solemn. He already gave up on getting Finn here, for the moment. His parents had done what they could quickly, but even being Aurors, things don’t move fast in government work. 

 

He heard the front door open and close somewhere behind him. Poe closed his eyes and listened as Shara Bey walked over to her 12 year old son. He felt the press of her lips to the top of his head, which only made Poe want to turn invisible as he shied away some and pressed his head against the window frame. His mother sighed and leaned against the wall.

 

“Poe, you can’t mope around here all summer.” She said to him. Her voice wrapped around him like a blanket and he felt his shoulders drop under her gaze. Why couldn't? It was summer, Poe could do whatever he wanted. But his mother was his mother. Poe turned his head to look at her. His mother, he would tell anyone, was the most beautiful mother in the whole world. She was tan, like him, her hair dark and wavy, like him. The scar over her brow only made her more beautiful, in his mind, and he knew she could be as stern as she was warm. “I’ll give you ten more minutes to mope, and then I want you to meet us in the yard.” It was the gentlest order, but an order non-the-less. Poe didn’t speak, he pulled his gaze away from his mom and sighed instead. Shara pressed her lips together before combing her fingers through his hair as if that could fix it. “And change your shirt.” She added as she walked off. The corgi followed after her, it was better than doing nothing.

 

His shirt? That got Poe to look confused. He frowned after her and thought that over. Then he looked down at his shirt. What was wrong with it? Well, it was the same one he had worn yesterday. And all night last night. And this morning. Okay, fine, he’d go change his shirt. But he made a big production of it as he dragged himself loudly up the stairs of their home. The house itself was amazing. It was a two story wooden home that looked out of place. It was neat and unlike some other homes, didn’t slouch. Kes Dameron kept the garden and yard pristine. But it’s most important aspect was what was in the heart of the house. A tree grew through the middle of it. A tree house, but on the ground. Poe’s room, though, was nestled up on the branches. He was known to climb out his window to get to the tree tops. And he thought about it today, just to escape whatever his parents had planned. He swapped his dirty shirt for a Quidditch World Cup shirt and gazed out his window to down below.

 

His parents were just talking, not working in the yard or anything. Why would he need to be down there. His mom probably wanted him just to move and play outside. With a grunt he decided he was going to climb up the tree instead of heading down. With well practiced motions, Poe moved from his windowsill, onto the nearest branch and climbed out and across. He went as far as the branch would allow, then laid across it like a large cat. He heard BB clatter out into the yard, barking and making a fuss, scaring a few gnomes from their hiding place. His father looked annoyed and Poe watched as his mom smoothed it out with a touch. Poe admired their relationship, as much as a 12 year old could. He saw his parents as a perfect couple, even when they fought.

 

Poe sat up, straddling the branch and looked up into the leaves, thinking about going higher when a loud pop filled the air and suddenly there were three more people in the yard.

 

_ A week before… _

 

Finn had gotten the news the first day back to the foster office. The family that had accepted him for the summer fell through that morning. It left the boy with a terrible feeling in his gut. That means he’d have to be in an orphanage, maybe even a muggle one until it was time to go back. No one inquired about adopting him. He’s getting too old, they tell him. He turned 12 just before the end of the semester. Most parents don’t adopt teens and he’s getting there. And they won’t adopt him if he’s not going to be around because of school. Hogwarts was the best place for him to be, he’d just have to deal with this every summer. The boy closed his eyes and nodded. Resigned. What more could he do? He was shuffled off to a fireplace and would spend a few days at the Leaky Cauldron. Then he’d be shipped off to whatever place they found for him.

 

Those two days of waiting crawled by. He didn’t owl anyone, his address would change anyway, and he didn’t have too much money to spend in Diagon Alley, he’s been trying to save for a familiar of his own. Then there was a knock at the door. Finn almost didn’t get up to answer it, he didn’t want to know what his fate was. But the knock persisted and when he opened it he found his social worker standing there. Madam Tionne Solusar was soft featured, tall and beautiful with long blonde hair that she’d braid in plaits. Her blue eyes rested on him and she smiled just a bit. He always wondered if she was part veela. Finn liked her well enough. She had always been kind to him, and had been doing her best to get him placed somewhere, anywhere. Today, though, her expression was plain, almost glum. Finn ducked his head and walked away from the door.

 

“Not even a hello?” She asked as she walked in and closed the door.

 

“Hello Madam Solusar.” Finn said, sounding like an echo of himself.

 

“Now come come, it’s not that bad. You will have to go to a orphanage for the rest of this week but there is good news.” Tionne tried to give him so hope. Finn was a good kid, and from the report back from the school, his life was not going the best it could. The boy looked over his shoulder a moment.

 

“Yeah?” Finn asked trying not to sound too hopeful.

 

“We got paperwork in on someone who will take you in for the summer. If it goes well, maybe every summer. Of course any holidays you’d like too. It’s not an adoption but would be stable.” She said as she sat down in a chair and beckoned him over. Finn shifted on his feet, rolling the though around in his brain.

 

“Why?” He asked as he moved toward her, he stopped to stand in front of her. He liked being at eye level with others, or as close as possible. Tionne knew that, or had picked up on it at some point. That wasn’t a question she expected though.

 

“Finn…”

 

“ _ Why… _ ” He almost hissed. “Why even bother. Nothing has gone right, this won’t either.”

 

“You don’t know that.” She said firmly and placed a hand on his shoulder, she could feel the tremors running through him.

 

“I was taken from one family, given to another, they died, my first set of fosters left, the next didn’t want me…” Finn grit his teeth and he moved out from under her touch. “Why would this end any better. They already told me I would never get adopted… It’s fine…”

 

“Who did.”

 

“THEY DID.” He almost yelled, he was fighting back tears now. He had two days alone to think on all this. “All of them.” He said softer as large tears began to run down his round cheeks. “Why… will this be different…” Finn’s gaze had moved to the ground, he didn’t want to look at her. He wasn’t mad at her, his social worker had been doing her best.

 

A silence hung between them and she moved to kneel in front of him. It’s hard in this field, magical or not, to separate yourself from the pain of those you work with. Tionne rarely let those walls down, Finn was one of those rare exceptions. She cupped his face, long fingers making work of wiping his cheeks clean.

 

“You have to trust me. I’m sorry for failing you with the first summer family. This one is better…” She said feeling Finn press his cheek into her hand. He hardly got this sort of attention. An almost parental attention and emotional connection. “Come here.” Tionne tugged him gently forward. And Finn fell into her arms, face pressed hard into his shoulder and let out whatever he had pent up in the form of muffled crying. She held him and made mental notes. He’d need a haircut and a treat. She’d have to give the summer family some money for new robes, the boy was growing.

 

“Sorry.” He finally mumbled as he calmed and tried to hide from her again, pulling away and turning from her.

 

“Ah-ah. Come on, Finn. Let’s get you a haircut, you always like that, and I’ll buy us lunch. Something more special than whatever they’ve been feeding you. My treat.” She stood and smiled at how it seemed to melt away his dark mood. She nodded to the bathroom. “Wash your face, and we’ll go.

 

Finn’s face broke into a grin, an unsteady grin, but still. He nodded and mumbled a great many thank yous before running off to the sink. He also changed his clothes quick while Tionne waited outside. He hadn’t been taking the best care of himself the past two days, he hadn’t changed out of his clothes at all, and it felt good to clean up a bit, and slid into a fresh pair of jeans, shirt and jacket. Not one piece of clothing he wore had a symbol or picture. They were plain, but clean and made to blend in.

 

The rest of the day was spent smiling. He couldn’t help it. This visit was exactly what he needed. The haircut made him feel great again, not that most people could tell his hair was getting long, but anything longer than closely cropped was too long for him. They walked down the streets and alleys, stopped for ice cream and then Tionne took him out into the muggle world for Fish and Chips. She said as much as she loved the magical world, there are some thing that muggles just do best.

Happy and full, he went back to his room where he would spend his last night before going to the orphanage. He remembered being dropped off in front of the gloomy brick building and the rest was a dark spot spot in his mind, a blur. He kept low and did his work around the ‘home’ and felt minuscule in the mixed group of children and teens. One week since school ended. It’s been a roller coaster for him, and one he didn’t appreciate being on. So when Madam Tionne came for him with another person in tow, he couldn’t have been more relieved. The other women was shorter than Tionne, but her hair was so blonde it was almost white. She looked so strikingly different to Finn almost like an elf queen from muggle tales. 

“Where am I going? Is she my new foster?” Finn asked as he followed Tionne down the stairs with bag in tow.

“She's not and somewhere wonderful. I think you’ll really enjoy it.” She mused, letting confusion settle over Finn’s features. “If I tell you now, it’ll ruin the surprise.”

“Who’s the other person?” He asked quieter, keep his gaze on his social worker and away from those watching with possible envy.

“She is ah...hmm… You may not remember this from your last foster, but like a witness? Someone to help with paperwork too.” She explained and smiled warmly. “Her name is Winter, and she is very kind, I promise.” Finn nodded watching Winter with a curious eye and followed them out the door and into the street, then down and alley. “We have to apparate. So hold my hand, it’ll feel funny but just hold tight, alright?”

“Yeah, okay, yeah.” He said and moved to grip her hand fiercely. He looks determined as he stared straight ahead. Hoping that this would be something good and stable. Worth it. Then the world was sucked away in a loud pop.

When the world came back into vision he was standing in a vast yard, staring at a house that had a the curious feature of a tree growing through it. A man, tall, athletic and with short hair stood next to a beautiful woman whose dark waves and striking features made him unsure about moving forward. But when she smiled, all those worries fell away and he took in a deep breath and looked up between Tionne and Winter.

“What do I do?” He asked, dark eyes looking curiously for answers.

“Go, see how they fit and we’ll deal with the rest.” Winter said, speaking for the first time. Her voice was mothering, did she have children of her own? Or was she just use to this whole business of fosters and orphans. Finn shook the thought away and nodded, gripping his bag and moving forward, now running forward because without knowing much about him, the woman ahead of him was already opening her arms to meet him and he couldn’t help but need that contact. Somewhere along the way he dropped his bag and then he stopped short, flushing slightly in embarrassment. He couldn't just fling himself into a strangers arms, no matter how inviting. Something above them moved but his eyes were only on the couple.

“Sorry. I… I’m Finn Trooper…”

“We know..” The woman said smiling.

“Thank you for taking me in for the summer… I mean… I really mean it.” His voice only cracked just a bit. “I promise I won’t be trouble.” 

“I don’t know..” Said the man which caused Finn to flinch, the man had meant to tease and the woman gave him a sharp look. “We know you won’t be." He added quickly. "But there’s an x-fac-”

“FINN” A voice from above cut them off and then there was a snap, the next sound was a dog barking madly and a boy and branch came falling from above. Everyone moved so fast to do something, but it was Finn who had executed the spell the quickest. Above them floated a sheepishly grinning Poe Dameron and circling under him was a familiar orange fluff ball.. His skin prickled in goosebumps for two reasons. 1) He didn’t expect the Gryffindor at all. 2) He performed magic outside of school.

“Oh no.” Finn said losing his concentration, but Poe’s dad was there to catch him as the spell cut off. “Oh no, I’m a bleeding idiot.” Finn said dropping his wand. Tionne was already running toward them. “They’re going to come for me, and take me away. Merlin’s beard…”

“Shara.”

 “Yes, I know Kes.” Said Poe’s mom. _Poe's Mom_. He look terrified. She picked up Finn’s wand and placed her other hand on his shoulder. “Hey, breathe, it’s okay.”

“No, No I know what they do. I just-” He gestured vaguely at the air. He could hear off to the side Kes scolding his son who was talking back to him but it was all just a buzzing in his ears. The dog sat between them looking back and forth as they talked. Soon his social worker was behind Finn helping Shara calm him. They were talking but the panic was rising in him and then a hand fell firmly onto his shoulder and he looked up.

“Finn, listen to me.” Tionne said, firm but calm, grounding almost to the panicked boy. “You used it to help someone, not for fun, malice or otherwise. I doubt the ministry will do anything for that.” He was slowly getting back to level and nodded slightly.

“And Kes and I are Aurors. They won’t mess with us.” Shara told him, smiling. Finn watched her for a moment and then gave another nod or two, not quite trusting himself with words. “Let’s go inside, I have some snacks ready and you can go talk to my ridiculous son. Who will be grounded tomorrow-”

 

“Mooooooommm”

 

“He’s said a lot of good things about you, Finn Trooper.” Shara handed him back his wand and moved to usher Finn inside. Poe was being dragged in by the ear, and bringing up the rear were Tionne, Winter and BB-8.

“You think this will be okay?” Winter asked unsure of the scene already. But the blond was smiling and looked to her friend.

“Yes, Winter, I think this will be a good fit. I can feel it.”

“You and your gut feelings.” She mumbled and followed her in the door with a smile.

They all sat the living room, which barely had enough seats for them all. Poe sat next Finn, BB between them, Shara and Kes across from them and Tionne stood off to the side while Winter sat in a chair. They began to tell Finn about how Poe had sent off an owl everything was put into motion after that. Finn looked like his mind had been overloaded. He looked confused and tense, like the world would go back to falling apart if he believed it. Hadn’t he told Poe not to do this? But wasn’t he grateful now anyway… His mind tried to grab at details but he felt like he was drowning. He needed to come back up for air, so a lot of words were lost on him.

“I….” He started and glanced to something, anything he would consider an anchor. Finn’s gaze slid to Poe, he faltered. Poe looked like he was ready to fly out of his seat in excitement. Then moved his gaze instead to Tionne. The person he’s known the longest. She wouldn’t hate him if he accepted or denied this, but paperwork would make him stay. And he was coming to terms with not minding that at all. “Can… I go to... another room…” He said in a strained voice. “Please?”

“Of course. Come, we fixed up a room upstairs just for you.” Shara said rising and helping him by taking his bag. Finn sagged with relief and stood up after her, trailing maybe a little too closely behind her. Poe moved to follow but stopped after a stern look from his mother, and sat back down. His familiar gave a soft whine and nudged his way into Poe’s lap hoping to ease his friend.

 

Finn followed Shara up the stairs, none creaked or moaned under his feet he noticed, maybe they had been spelled silent. It seemed all the bedrooms were upstairs. Poe’s door was the one covered in Quidditch things, and then one for Shara and Kes and two other rooms. One for him but what was the other. Maybe a study. His foster mom stopped in front of a plain white door and opened it to show a small bedroom, but big enough for one child. It had a bed, a desk, and a closet. A blank slate for him to make his own. Finn stopped right at the threshold of the room, swaying before finally stepping over and into his new place.

Below Kes was talking to Tionne and Winter about Finn and filling out some last bits of paperwork. Poe watched and listened but wanted to go upstairs instead. His plan worked, he still can’t believe it worked.

“How has he been?” Kes asked curiously drawing Poe’s attention just a bit.

“Down. His first foster for the summer dropped him. And if your application hadn’t come in, he would have been stuck in a cramped orphanage until school time.” Tionne said with a sigh. “Its hard to do things on such a short notice. He was there for a few days though I think today has been a bit shocking. Finn’s a good kid, he’s been dealt a hard hand.”

“Anything we should know ahead of time?” Kes asked glancing up for a moment.

“There are a lot of things to know about Finn Trooper. Some of those things he’ll have to say on his own time, but know the story of ‘recently orphaned’ isn’t quite the whole story.” She glanced to Poe and the boy met her gaze curiously.

 

“Wouldn’t you think it important to say why?” Kes asked frowning which drew Tionnes attention back as she handed over more paperwork.

 

“Yes well, maybe not for little ears. However, he has no allergies, no health problems, he’s very smart and quick. This last year has been tough, apparently the school year didn’t go smoothly.” She said glancing to Poe again, who ducked his head.

“I think I heard something about that. Well, we’ll do our best. We’ve never done this kind of thing, but we raised Poe, and I think we can do it double.” After a moment of glancing over the papers he glanced to his son. “Poe, can you do me a favor and go upstairs.”

“But-” He started but his father cut him off with a look. Mom wanted him to stay downstairs, his dad wanted him upstairs. Well, up is where he wanted to be anyway and so he shuffled up to the second floor. Surprisingly he passed by his mother as she came down. Poe paused, and watched as BB came flying up to meet him at the top of the stairs. Finn’s door stood open at the end of the hallway. He waited for a moment before walking toward it and peeking inside. While his parents were learning Finn’s real story, Poe decided he would go check on his friend.

Finn stood out against the stark room. He sat hunched over on the bed, staring down at his shoes, his bag beside him. Poe cleared his throat and Finn snapped his head up and stared at him silently. Poe shifted for a moment before nodding toward him.

“Can I come in?” Poe asked, and sucked on his lip. It took a moment for the words to register with Finn before he nodded. Poe walked over and dropped himself next to his friend, the pup curling up at their feet. Poe picked at the fraying skin near his nails as he tried to think of something to say. “Are… Are you mad at me?”

“What!” Finn snapped. “No… Just.. No, I’m not. I can’t be mad.” He said rubbing his hand over his face. “I just, it was a surprise. You… you went and did this though I said not to…I…” Finn looked lost for a moment until he felt a nudge from the boy next to him.

“I’m glad… I’m glad you’re here. I mean, if you still want to keep your distance at school… but right now.” Poe grinned. “Right now you’re here and we can forget about last year. Make summer fun, you know?” He really hoped Finn would feel at ease here. If anything, Poe wanted Finn to want to come back here. They could be really good friends, maybe best friends, Poe knew it. Finn smiled, just a bit and Poe felt his chest tighten.

“Okay.. I think.” Finn laughed just a little and Poe wrapped an arm around his shoulders in comradery. “Think we can get with Rey too? Have a day, just us three?”

“Why not? We could send her an owl after I’m not grounded. Sorry..” Poe said giving a lopsided grin before squeezing. “You saved me, again, you’re good at that.” He said a bit softer. “I’m just…”

“It’s fine.” Finn’s voice cut off his and he looked around his room again before looking to his friend once more. “I'll have to find some things to put up. Make it feel a bit more... What does your room look like?” Poe grinned. That grin launched the two boys into summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love feed back, kudos and comments! Leave me some?


	4. Summer Interlude 1.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grad school has started. I have two more chapters that are fully done and I'm going to try and keep ahead, but it'll depend on the homework load.
> 
> I think this chapter is a little shorter but I hope you enjoy it!

Over the time Poe was grounded Finn learned to settle into Dameron life. Poe’s parents woke up early, so did Finn, Poe did not. Kes cooked most mornings, but Shara cooked dinner, and both of those meals were more amazing than the food at Hogwarts, but he’d never tell the house elves that. Lunch they were on their own for. Poe’s parents would leave for the ministry at the same time, and usually come home at the same time. It was between those hours that he had no clue what to do. Poe being grounded meant no playing outside, no flying or climbing or most anything fun. He had a list of chores to accomplish non magically everyday and Finn usually ended up helping him with it because Poe was terrible at it.

 

“It’s like you’ve never washed a window before…” Finn said as he watched Poe struggle with the wet rag, he was making more of a mess instead of cleaning. Poe just shot back a glare and then continued sloshing over soaked rags onto the glass. Finn couldn’t help himself. He strode over, shoving up his sleeves some took up an extra rag. “You’re making more trouble for yourself, wring it out first.” The boy showed Poe how to do so.

 

“I know how to do it, I’m just… God is this week over with? I’m itching to not do this!” He said gesturing the the wash bin and the area. Finn was  beginning to wipe down a window  as he talked. “Most of all you shouldn’t be-” Poe reached out to snatch the rag. “Doing this at all.”

 

“Hey!” Finn laughed and reached to take it back. “No, come on. I’m bored to tears watching you clean terribly.” He tried to snatch it a few more times but at the little insult Finn got a soaked rag tossed at his face.

 

“I’m not that bad.” Finn heard him chuckle as he pulled the rag off his face.

 

“Yeah, all those chores could have been finished an hour ago or more! Then we could be doing something. Anything.”

 

“I can’t I’m grounded.”

 

“No one’s here.” Finn said looking around. “We could play a game and I’m not grounded, just you.” That got another wet rag at Finn’s face and that start of a water fight. After the boys were soaked and slightly soapy and, well, out of water in the bucket, they conceded to each other and took the rest of the day to clean the mess they made. It was tiring. That afternoon, Kes and Shara found the boys passed out almost on top of each other on the couch.

Once Poe was ungrounded they sent off a letter to Rey, it was time to finally meet up. It was two day later that they got a response back. 

 

“Rey said she’d be by in a week for a visit and she has sooooo much to tell us.” Finn read out loud from the bed with a quirked eyebrow. “Maybe super secret Skywalker stuff.”

 

“Maybe. My parents knew the headmaster, they fought together a long time ago. He’s a bit touched I think, but that’s what a lot of magic can do, I guess.” Poe offered from his spot on Finn’s floor. “But we’ll know soon!” Finn grinned at Poe’s response. They were getting along way better than either of them had expected. Without school and houses, they were just two friends enjoying the summer without anyone to hassle them.

 

The week moved in a flash of tree climbing, dog chasing, broom riding and boyish bonding. It seemed like everyday brought something new and different. Things Finn had missed in the last few years. 

 

Then the day came. They were eating breakfast when the pop of apparition hit their ears and Rey in all her tiny glory came barreling in the door.  Kes and Shara tried to keep the boys seated but they were already out of their chairs with shouts of “REY!”. All three of them were chittering their ‘hello’s and ‘you made it’s with a few hugs tossed in. Luke stood in the doorway, smiling at the reunion, it sent him back to memories of a different time, with his two closest friends. Then he shook his head and stepped over the threshold and moved toward the table.

“Kes, Shara…”

“Skywalker! It’s good to see you.” Shara said with a little smirk before turning her attention to the boys. “Poe, Finn, Rey. Go take breakfast upstairs, have Rey settle in Finn’s room for now. Finn, move what you need to Poe’s?”

 

The trio began to move with excitement, two sets of feet and one set of paws went romping up the stairs but Poe lingered a moment. He knew something important might happen and he hated being sent away. Shara watched him for a moment, giving him that look of ‘do as I say’ and nodded. He sighed and followed up the stair a little less excitedly. Finn was showing Rey his room, the few photos he had, and his books. It wasn’t much but for two people who had nothing much of their own, it was a world. Poe smiled some, watchig them a second before entering the room.

 

“Oh, Finn, I couldn’t take this from you, it’s your room.” Rey said looking around for a moment.

 

“Poe, wasn’t there another room?” Finn asked, remembering a second unused room on this floor.

 

“Well..” Poe started rubbing at his neck. “That room is off limits. It’s got stuff my parents bring home from… from where they go. It’s not a bedroom.” He smiled and wrinkled his nose a bit. “Why, wanna get out of rooming with me? I don’t snore or anything.” But his heart was beating a little faster, he tried to shake off that feeling, this wasn’t any different than the dorms. Poe shifted back and forth a bit.

 

“Nah, Just curious. I’ll bring some of my clothes across the way.” Finn said with a half grin as he went to a drawer, his drawer. Finn paused a moment at that thought. He still had a hard time thinking this as his. Then he pulled out some clothes, enough for the next day or two, so he wouldn’t bother Rey. “I’ll be right back, yeah? I’ll go shove this somewhere in there.” With that, he squeezed past the two and went across the hallway.

 

“He’s… He’s been doing okay?” Rey asks softly as she opens her bag, afraid Finn might hear them even from a different room.

 

“Huh? Yeah… Yeah I mean, I was grounded for a bit but he’s been getting along fine with us. I’m.. I’m happy.” Poe chuckled and pulled out the desk chair to sit backwards in. “I’m happy that he’s happy. I hope it makes up for last year.”

 

“What about next year?” Rey asked quietly, glancing out the door.

 

“Well, he’ll be here, of course… I think.” Poe scratched at his cheek in thought followed her gaze. “I’m not really sure how this.. This all works. But I think that’s the  plan.”

 

“Does he know that?”

 

“I think so…” But Poe wasn’t sure. He couldn’t make promises for things he wasn’t sure of. And that left an awkward silence lingering between the two before Finn came wandering back into the room, settling next to Rey on the bed.

 

“So, tell us all about how summer is going.” Finn prompted which led Rey out of her thoughts and into telling her story about Luke’s place, which she thought would be bigger. And Ben, who not around his Slytherin friends seemed tolerable. He was smart and quick and she was worried.

 

“There was something off. I mean, he’s Ben, but even when we worked together he was distant.” She huffed a moment. If she was going to be with someone all summer she was hoping they’d be more talkative, friendly, more like Poe and Finn. “Luke said….” She paused, licking her lips and shrinking back some.

 

“Skywalker said what?” Poe asked quietly and leaned into his chair. He knew there was something more. Maybe that’s what his parents were talking about downstairs.

 

“Ben and I have potential to be powerful wizards. And we have to… have to take heed to how we use our power.” Rey scrunched her face up and shook her head as if pulling away from the thought. “I won’t turn down extra schooling, but I’m not sure I’m okay with the reason.”

 

“What did Solo think?” Finn asked, a mild concern for his friend, ex-friend… school mate.

 

“He’s angry. I heard him yelling one night at Luke when he thought I was asleep. It seems that he won’t be seeing his parents for a while. His mother is worried…. That without proper training his powers may be too much and so they want him to stay with Luke…”

 

“Abandonment.” Finn gritted a bit. “He’s a git, but he doesn’t deserve that.”

 

“It’s not abandonment, really? It’s love, care, concern. I get it.” Rey said with a huff.

 

“His mother’s the Minister of Magic and his dad, well, his dad works at the school but they don’t… really talk.” Poe interjected with a little awkward hum. 

 

“Wait, what?” The other two said in almost unison.

 

“Well, Ben and I, we grew up together, for a long while. The Skywalker’s and my family, they go back, they fought in battles and things all kept on the down low. He stopped talking to me about a year or two before school and well… yeah.” Poe gave a little twitch of a smile. 

 

“You’re childhood friend was the one who I save you from...” Finn noted and rubbed a hand over his face. Something else seemed to be striking at Finn, but no one pointed it out or seemed to notice. Poe did hush them and looked to the door. The stairs may not creak, but he could tell when someone was coming up. Sure enough Luke was in the door now.

 

“All settled in Rey?” He asked and she nodded a little pink cheeked. “Good, I’ll be back in a few days. Then you’ll all meet again in diagon alley, the Dameron’s will make sure you all get what you need for this year at school.”

 

“And Ben?” She asked curiously. Luke smiled just a little.

 

“He wants to go with his friend’s, so I’ve made arrangement with the Hux family.” Luke’s smile didn’t reach his eyes, this time.

 

Rey nodded and moved to stand, like she was going to hug him goodbye, but she stopped and just waved instead.

 

“See you soon.” She chirped and rocked back on her heels. Luke, in the span of this summer, has been more of a parental figure than Rey has ever had, and she’s had to will herself not to get too attached. He’s not done much to sway her in either direction. He follows her lead in this. The headmaster nods and says his goodbyes leaving the trio to start enjoying their summer more.

 

That night, as Finn and Poe share a room, they talked. They’ve had time alone, almost the whole summer, but night time, at any age, brings out the thinker in everyone. Finn has a sleeping bag on the floor for the night with BB sprawled out beside him, it’s only a few days, he’ll survive. Poe leans over the side of his bed to talk to him as the moon filters through the branches outside of the window.

 

“Are you worried about next year?” Poe asked quietly. Finn glances over. The moon light helps them see each other, illuminating the room softly. Poe’s room is in chaos, they did have to clear a spot for Finn to lay, and Finn even helped with sorting things. Poe’s walls were filled with posters of different Quidditch players, news clippings, pennants and photos. He had sports magazines on the floor, and some real books, but not many. Finn made a soft hum and looked back to the window.

 

“A bit. I’m excited for our new classes but…” He trailed off frowning. The other boy rolled onto his belly and pressed his lips together a moment.

 

“Hey, don’t worry about all that yet. We’ll figure it out. Yeah?” Poe said with a grin.

“Yeah.” Finn sighed and made a small not reassuring smile. He turned his back to Poe with a stretch, not having to look at him meant he could be more true to his feelings. Because he didn’t have to see what his words may do. “Maybe we’ll spend more time in hospital wings.” Finn said with a snort.

 

“Don’t say tha-” Poe started and Finn tensed up and cut him off.

 

“I mean it… If they haven’t let go over the summer… If they see me riding with Rey and you over the summer… Ben knows, he has to. It’ll be…” Finn went silent and seemed to shrink into his bag. Then from near him came a loud  _ FWHUMP _ . He glanced over to see a pillow near him, and Poe was coming off the bed with his comforter in hand.

 

“It’ll be fine.” Poe smirked and flopped on the floor with a wince, yeah, not bright. But he settled in next to his friend. “If you don’t want to sit with us… I understand. We can talk to mom about somehow… not doing Diagon together… It sucks but.. Rey and I will understand.” Poe’s voice was soft, whispers and promises being made in the darkness.

 

A silence settled in the small distance between them before Finn nodded to either Poe or himself.

 

“No, I’ll stick with you both.” Finn grunted as he turned back to face Poe. “If I pretend now I have to pretend all year. Forget it.” Finn smiled just a bit. He had to weigh his choices, some heckling at school or spurning the help of his fosters. He’d rather have a place to be and take the bruises. Poe saw it differently, but just a bit, he saw a boy who’d rather be with his friends and openly accept whatever will happen.

 

“Okay.” Poe murmured.

 

“Yeah… okay.” Finn sighed and closed his eyes. He didn’t want to talk more about it any longer. Poe watched him though, for just a moment longer before closing his eyes too, and made a silent wish before slipping into sleep.

 

The rest of the summer was a blur. The few days with Rey went past in a blink of an eye and in what felt like an even shorter amount of time, they were meeting again in Diagon Alley. The trio, under the watchful eyes of the Poe’s parents, ran from store to store, getting what they needed out of the way so they could enjoy some of the fun parts of the shops. They ended up grabbing an ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour and while there Snap and Jess found them and joined in the sweets as well. The two hadn’t questioned Finn’s presence yet but they kept giving him a side eye.

 

“What did you do this summer Poe?” Snap asked as he licked a drip of chocolate-raspberry ice cream that was trying to run down his cone.

 

“I spent the whole summer--” Poe started but seemed cut short by a pleading look from Finn. They hadn’t talked about that. Finn didn’t want it discussed. He didn’t talk about family and didn’t want everyone to know. But he was grateful. Poe didn’t seem to care and plodded on. “With Finn. Finn came over and we had blast, Rey joined in too. It was a good summer. Too bad you lot were off on vacation or I would have invited you.” He grinned and leaned back, hands behind his head as smug as he could be. Finn and Rey paled.

 

“Liar.” Jess said, but her tone was uncertain.

 

“Jess, you know he’s not.” Snap said with a roll of his eyes and licked his lips. “That’s great. Better invite us next time, we could all practice our flying for quidditch.”

 

“If you make it.” Poe said leaning forward in a playful challenge.

 

“We’ll make it.” Jess said with a snort.

 

“That sounds fun actually. I’m going for the Ravenclaw team as a seeker.” Rey said with a grin finally finding something she could talk about, Jess returned her grin. Finn though was still reeling, his apple crumble ice cream melting in it’s cup. It was said and passed over like it was nothing. The two other Gryffindors seemed okay with whatever just happened. They may be in different houses but they’re still all kids. His chest ached for a moment and he just quietly ate his ice cream, quelling his instinct to run from the good things, because they never seemed to last. He didn’t know how much time had passed but his name was suddenly falling over him repeatedly and he blinked and looked up.

 

“Huh?”

 

“I asked you if you were going to try for the quidditch team…” Snap said, trying to help bring him into the conversation again. Finn gave a soft snort.

 

“I’m a terrible flyer. No. I’ll just be the only Slytherin cheering for every team but his own in the stands if you all make it though.” He said with a small shrug and took a spoonful of soupy ice cream. The table went silent for a moment before Snap clapped Finn on the shoulder.

 

“Alright, so I think we need to get you on a broom more. We’ll let you know about when we go out to the pitch. It’s like we have our own little group.”

 

“Snap..” Jess said with a gasp. “Are you talking about inviting Rey and Trooper…”

 

“To the Resistance? Yeah. Why not?” Poe chimed in following Snap with a grin.

 

“What the hell is the Resistance?” Rey asked curiously, to that Jess seemed to ease some and smiled brightly.

 

“It what we call our flying group.” Jess said with moving into an cocky grin. “Professor Solo lets some of us better flyers practice on the pitch. Sometimes we just go to the pitch anyway. You’ve been there, once or twice. Remember?” She tucked a long piece of dark hair behind her ear as she talked to Rey and fidgeted a little. Rey blinked and then grinned.

 

“Oh, you mean when I go late night flying!”

 

“Yes! And now it can be official, you’re all in.”

 

“Sounds terrible.” Said a solemn voice behind them. Rey turned her head first recognizing it almost immediately.

 

“Ben! I didn't think I’d see you before-”

 

“Rey.” His tone soft but in warning. He wasn’t alone as Hux and Phasma were behind him. This wasn’t their summer away from Hogwarts, this wasn’t being forced to converse with the only other person near them. She had gotten him to be civil the two months they were together with Skywalker, but it seemed to her that he was back to normal. She wrinkled her nose and huffed before turning her back to him.

 

Every fiber in Finn was tense, had he even had a full minute of being relaxed? He gripped his spoon like a knife and waited. But nothing happened. It seems the Slytherin trio had just been walking past in their attempt to get their own shopping done. When chatter at their table started up again, Finn relaxed. He took in a breath and look up some to find Poe staring at him, and with a lopsided smile, gave Finn a ‘I told you’ look. Finn glanced away, flustered. He wouldn’t believe it still until school started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me some love, feedback or kudos! Or all three?


	5. Year 2: Finn and the Duels

The great hall was filled to the brim, sorting ceremony was about to start and Finn tried to fade into the Slytherin table. He sat at the end of the row, and tried not to be noticed. Though, there was some excitement brewing in him, this was the first year he’d be watching the ceremony from the tables. The doors opened and the new students walked in. _All the first years looked the same_ , he noted. _All wide eyed wonder and excitement_. Finn’s thoughts wandered a moment. He wondered if being placed in a house changed who they were, or brought out their biggest traits. What got him put here? He remembered having stalled the hat during his sorting. Maybe he had asked for it, to be placed with those who went ahead of him, his ‘friends’. The house had other suggestions, all of them infact. Finn fit any house well, but which house would help him achieve his potential? His gaze moved across the room, people cheered as students got sorted into their house. He would try to perk up too, giving a grin and clapping when Slytherin was called. He found himself glancing to the Gryffindor table, he could see Poe who was chatting and grinning with a new first year. He found himself staring for a few beats before Poe met his gaze and gave him a small thumbs up. Finn smirked and then felt a punch to the air as Slytherin was called again and he was being roused to cheer. He tried not to have hope that this year would be better, but it may just surprise him.

 

Prepping for quidditch tryouts happened right in the first week. Finn felt like he hardly saw any of his friends during the time of late night resistance practice and quidditch team tryouts. He kept to himself though, and no one bothered him much, except the first years. He was a beacon of for lost first years. He helped them with getting in the dungeon and with first week’s homework for those who didn’t seem quite ready and a bit overwhelmed. It wasn’t just the first years either. His housemates still came to him for some homework help too. He even edged into talking to at least Phasma again, casual surface conversations but it felt nice to almost belong again. Last year seemed to be forgotten, for the moment.

 

One late night, after helping some others with their homework, Finn found himself, in front of the first place, working on his own. Phasma settled down on the couch across from him.

 

“Mind if I?” He heard her say and he jerked his head up and then shook his head.

 

“Go for it.” Finn replied and gave her a small smile.

 

“What are you studying for?” Phasma asked as she opened up a book of her own.

 

“I’m actually just working on potions homework. We have that paper due next week and if I keep helping people with their own I won’t get mine done.” Finn said as he flipped a page in his book. He was about to ask what she was reading when she cut him off.

 

“You could always say no.” Phasma offered, her tone quiet, and curious. “We didn’t have that kind of help last year, they’ll survive.”

 

“We, you and me, didn’t need that help.” That got a smile out of the blonde. “I’m not so sure about Hux and Solo. They really needed it in some classes. Plus, helping them is a bit of a refresher course for me. I’ll take info where it’s offered, you know?”

 

“One step ahead, I know… It’s how you walloped us last year.” Phasma said with a smirk. But Finn tensed which had Phasma waving it off. “Trooper, I don’t care, it’s fine. It’s smart. You’re more Slytherin than you think.”

 

“I never said I wasn-”

 

“You follow your Gryffindors lik-”

 

“I’ll keep friends. Friends, of any house, it’s good. Useful.” He said with some agitation in his voice.

 

“I don’t disagree, and I’d like there to be less drama this year. We had a good thing going in the beginning of last year and I’d like it to continue. Studying. Sharing information. Friendship. You’re one of the few with a smart head on his shoulders.” She said as she moved to stand. “So don’t lose your head.” Phasma began to walk away and Finn sighed.

 

“Gwen wait.” She cocked her head slightly at the use of her first name and looked over her shoulder. “Let’s plan for a study group next week. I’d like there to be less chaos here too. Maybe if we just-”

 

“The night before potions class, we can all read over each other’s papers?” Finn looked relieved at the offer.

 

“Sounds good.” He said and she nodded and walked away. Finn sagged in relief after she was out of sight. Maybe this year would be better.

Once that week was over, Finn’s life became loud and vibrant again as his friends flooded back to him to tell him about tryouts. Finn wasn’t without any knowledge of what happened. he had heard some from Phasma who seemed genuinely surprised by some of the competition. But the way Poe told it was a bit more flashy.

 

“So they released the snitch and everyone trying out and retrying out for any team were sent off after it. It was a mad house! I think most of us lost sight of the snitch.” Poe said animatedly, acting out parts as he went. Rey snorted.

 

“Speak for yourself, flyboy.”

 

“Hey, you looked lost too.” He flashed a grin and then continued on. “But anyway, Rey does spot it first, she breaks away from everyone and I’m right on her toes. Solo isn’t far behind. But I might have been a bit more talented on the broom-” Rey glares at him. “Because I pull ahead and after some turns and dives I caught the snitch. But it was close. One wrong split second move and Rey would have had it. Oh but you should have seen Solo’s face when it was us!” Poe gave Rey a playful punch to the arm and she pushed him away, but she blushed slightly at the praise. “We were amazing out there!” Finn was grinning at the both and the rock back to lean against the wall of the hallway.

 

“When do you guys find out?” Finn asked.

 

“Tomorrow.” Rey said quickly and chewed on her lip. “I’m almost too nervous to go.” She said with a little laugh. Jess gave her a nudge.

 

“We’ll all go, and we’ll look at the same time. So let’s meet tomorrow morning, alright?” Jess offered. They all agreed and split ways before curfew.

 

*******************

“I’m so nervous.” Rey murmured to Finn as she stared down the hallway to the group of student crowding around the board.

 

“You’ll be fine.” Finn said and gave her hand a squeeze. He smiled at her, though she was too busy fretting to notice. They would have just walked down and gotten it out of the way, but they were waiting on Poe, Snap and Jess to get here. They were ten minutes late.

 

A sudden clap on his back had Finn jump a little but it was accompanied to with a warm voice that said in a surprised tone, “You waited!” Finn grinned sheepishly.

 

“Of course we did.” Rey snapped, a little tense from waiting almost too long. “Now come on!” She let go of Finn’s hand and strode forward, the other Gryffindors at her heels and Poe just quietly slipped his hand into Finn’s and pulled him along pulling up the rear of their group.

 

Some students near the board sobbed, others cheered and a few were angry. Some had tried their whole time at Hogwarts to get on the team and they still never made it. Poe could be confident on the field, but sometimes it was an act to make sure he kept his head in the game. Right now, though he did the best at tryouts, he wasn’t sure still if he head a spot on the team. Poe didn’t let his nerves show...much. A large part of him knew he made it but there was a small part of his brain that was louder than the rest, saying him might not have. They could hear Rey and Jess give a ‘whoop!’ of excitement followed by Snap. There’s good news there, and Poe didn’t move forward quite yet. Finn glanced to him, finally having some sense kicked back into him after over thinking the hand holding.

 

“Poe..” Finn started but Poe just shook his head.

 

“Yeah, alright, come on.” He dragged Finn up with him and looked at the list.

 

_Ravenclaw:_

_Rey- Seeker_

_Jacen Kosta- Beater_

_Loren Lockes- Chaser_

 

_Slytherin:_

_Ben Solo- Seeker_

_Prisca Cohen- Chaser_

_Gwendoline Phasma- Beater_

 

_Gryffindor:_

_Poe Dameron- Seeker_

_Temmin Wexley- Chaser_

_Jessika Pava- Beater_

_Kare Kun- Keeper_

 

_Hufflepuff:_

_Didacus Deverill-Keeper_

_Verity Corner-Beater_

_Septima Pembrooke- Chaser_

 

Poe went slightly slack-jawed, then gripped Finn’s hand harder and grinned. Looks like the older Gryffindors didn’t stand a chance against the Resistance. He moved and hugged Finn with a yelp of happiness.

 

“We did it!” He cried out and pulled back, red cheeked and exuding the pleasure of winning. “We did it!” He said again and moved on to tackle Snap and Jess. Finn just smiled and felt a bit light headed. Yeah, just light headed. His heart was racing and he felt a little warm. Was Poe always this physical? Yes, but not all so suddenly. Finn let his friends celebrate as shifted out from the crowd and wandered down the hall to the bathroom to splash some water on his face to regain his composure before class.

 

The group celebrated again at dinner, the best they could across tables. Almost the whole group that is except Finn. The Slytherins were congratulating their team and Finn was left out of it, but not unwillingly. He kept to the end of the table and looked across to watch the others smile and eat. His mind wandered and a through crept into his mind. Was being on the team something that will pull his friends away from him? Finn shook the thought off. Tomorrow they had Dueling. He’s been pouring over the notes and well, it seems to be something he feels pretty good at. Finn is always a quick wand draw and he hardly stumbled over a spell, if he needed it at the tip of his tongue. And he’d get to see Poe in class. Hopefully he wouldn’t have to duel him.

 

***************

 

When the students walked into the classroom they saw Headmaster Skywalker, who taught the class himself, waiting for them on what looked like a large catwalk. They had gone over spells in their first class but this would be their first chance to actually duel each other just so the professor can see where everyone is at. Skywalker smiledd and opened up his arms, as if to show off the room.

 

"Welcome to the dueling stage! Today we just want to see how quick you are and wand work. But let's make a game of it shall we?" He grinned and hopped off the scaffold as whispers rippled through the class. "Each person will duel one at a time, first one to lose their wand is the loser. The winner from the duel will stay on to duel against the next person. Now if I can't any low-blows I will take off points and have you sit in the most unexciting detention I know." He glanced over his group and smiled. "Any volunteers?" He asked and Snap raised his hand. 

 

"Might as well get this over with." He mumbled to Poe as he was called on and walked forward. Skywalker had to choose the duelist from the Slytherin side. Perkins, a frail looking boy. The first match was over quick, with Snap winning. But he promptly lost the next one, happy to be off the catwalk. As they cycled through the duels, Finn watched intently waiting for his turn. He watched was Jess didn’t make it through one duel and Poe made it through three before using an underhanded spell against Hux that backfired.

 

"Dameron, detention." Skywalker said with a small shrug and Poe twirled his wand once he scooped it up and hopped off the stage. Hux made it through the last of the Gryffindors. They were quick with a draw but not with their words. It was such a Gryffindor trait, Finn thought as his attention began to wane. Finally he heard his name called. Finn was called up first to duel against his own house. Hux and Trooper stared each other down, neither making a move. Which had worked with the Gryffindrs who wanted to be the first to fling a spell, while Hux had waited for a perfect time to strike. They were allowed to do any spell, so long as it didn’t harm the other. Finn finally made the first move, purposely delaying just a moment for Hux to send out an ‘Expelliarmus’, Finn countered with a quick ‘Protego!’ which shot Hux’s spell back at him knocking his wand clear across the room. Hux was fuming. His cheeks red as he grabbed his wand from the floor and hopped off the scaffolding.

 

"Beginners Luck." Finn hear Hux say as he settled back into the crowd. Finn wanted to shoot back a comment but there was already another Slyhterin taking over Hux's spot. Finn worked his way through his own house. Showing a tactical side that even the headmaster found surprising. The boy was using spells that were within the rules but hadn't necessarily been taught to his year yet. Most of the duels ended in less than two spells, but Finn wasn’t happy being in the spotlight. Sweat was dripping down his face, he could feels his bones quake as Phasma stood before him. Somewhere behind him he could hear his name muttered softly over and over in encouragement. Trooper straightened, licked his lips and readied his wand.

       

“Mimblewimble.” Phasma started, trying to cut off Finns voice from the start with a tongue tying curse.

       

“Protego!” Finn managed sending the spell off to the side, as it was late in being casted. But he quickly shouted. “Everte Statum” Phasma had to fall to the ground to miss that spell, which would have sent her flying backward into the crowd of classmates behind her. She almost grinned in glee as she hopped back up and got ready for another spell. The two managed to dance around a few more spells, lasting longer against each other than anybody yet, that was until a well timed _Confundo_ had the Slytherin girl reeling and she dropped her wand.

 

"Good duel, both of you. Finn you once again get to st-" Skywalker was cut off as he noticed Ben climbing up into position with out prompt. Finn lowered to his knees a moment, exhausted, trying to catch his breath a moment. He didn't think he could hold out any more.

       

“Headmaster... “ Finn started.

       

“Face me..” Solo said, cutting him off. “It’s just us now.” Skywalker looked at Ben before turning his cool blue gaze to Finn and gave a shrug. Finn felt a bit betrayed, he wanted to shout at him. Headmaster Skywalker was intrigued, though, to see what wold happen and waved them to start. Poe gripped Finn's ankle before he could stand.

       

“You can do it….” Those words, that grin, those eyes pouring into him, Finn couldn’t help but feel a bit recharged by it all. Though he may just pass out after this and skip dinner. Ben and Finn raised wands to the ready. The duel moved so fast that it was hard to keep track of the spells being cast. Most of the onlooking students had to duck for cover at times. The students cheered on the person they wanted to win, the Poe got his house to cheer mostly for Finn. The sound became overwhelming and suddenly there flash of light about 10 more spells in that had Finn looking at the ceiling and wondering what happened. The Slytherin house erupted in cheers, either way their house 'won'. Solo looked smug, he was sore from where some spells hit their mark but he kept standing and he still had his wand. For Luke, it was an interesting experiment, to test Ben and to learn how much he needed to teach his students. He also seemed to have gravely underestimated Trooper. Had Finn been fresh, he may have won against Ben.

 

"Alright, that was great, next week I'll break you down into groups based on what needs work and we'll start from there." With a wave of Skywalker’s hand, he dismissed the students, Finn didn’t move though. He laid there, blinking away spots and feeling a bit sick from exhurstion. As students filed out, Poe scrambled up on the dueling scaffold and leaned over his friend.

       

“Buddy… hey...“ He cupped Finn’s face and wore a look of concern that seemed all too real to Finn. Time stopped. His heart thudded against his ribs harder than they already had been, what was this feeling. But that small moment was broken as the scruffy face of Luke Skywalker popped into his field of vision, with a smile.

       

“Finn, you did really, really well. Far beyond my expectations… I’m sorry if I pushed you a bit far…” There was a glow it seemed from the headmaster's wand and his body seemed to ease out of the pain he didn’t know he was having until it left him. A sigh shuddered through him in relief. “Next week I want to meet with you before class. I think I may have a special assignment but for now, rest up.” His gaze moved to Poe who wore an open expression of anger and confusion at his headmaster, but Skywalker was unfaltering. “You detention is to spend the night before curfew helping him. I trust you can get him back to his common room, make a stop at the kitchens, I’ll have something special for you both.” He said as he moved away and out of the room.

       

“What a bastard!” Poe almost snarled before the door even closed. “He shouldn’t have made you fight them all.” Poe said staring the way the Headmaster had left before turning his focus back to Finn and slowly helped him sit up. “I mean you were great but that was a-”

       

“It’s fine.” Finn said his voice sounding shot after dueling so long. “Really…” He murmured, swallowing thickly as he leaned forward and rested his forehead on Poe’s shoulder. “I’m just tired…” Poe tensed a moment at the movement and then his arms wrapped around Finn to help keep him steady and maybe to keep him close. Silence didn’t have time to settled between them. “We don’t have to go to the kitchen… I wouldn’t mind just going…”

       

“No, some food will do you good. Come on.” Poe gave his back a few awkward pats which had Finn realize their proximity and they came apart rather quickly. The expression he wore was one of embarrassment and Poe just smiled trying to smooth whatever this was over and nodded to the door. “Let’s go.” Poe slid off the scaffold.

       

Finn didn’t moved for a moment. He forgets himself. Yes, Poe is his friend, he should be able to lean on him, but this seems different. It worries him, one more thing to make him stand out. His fingers move over his chest and grip at the fabric above where his heart is. Maybe he’d taken a shot he didn’t realize.

       

“Buddy.. Everything alright?” Poe said when he realized his friend hadn’t moved yet. Finn furrowed his brow and nodded finally moving. He picked up his wand, tucked it away gently and followed Poe, who wrapped an arm over his shoulders and began to chatter about something. Finn wasn’t paying attention, his mind was wrapped up in something else. Something that he’d push down for now, because it seemed that maybe the other didn’t notice.

       

Or maybe he was good at hiding it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time between chapters may be a bit longer as we've caught up to what is basically the coherent writing I've already done.
> 
> Leave feedback, love and kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some love and kudos! I like to hear how I'm doing!


End file.
